The Long Weekend
by cosmiccastawayuk
Summary: (Set after the events of 6x5.) Still reeling from the the events that took place in the elevator, Blaine and Kurt both try to figure out their feelings for one another. Will they carry on as though nothing ever happened? Or will they be honest and accept that they still love one another?
1. The Aftermath

**A/N Hi, so after watching the Hurt Locker part 2, wow. I mean wow. I had to write this. I know events in the TV show will probably be very different but these are my thoughts on how events after that kiss should occur.**

**I don't own glee. Or Chris. Or Darren. But I wish I had been in that elevator though...**

**Chapter One**

"So we're in agreement." Kurt breathed out as he faced Blaine in the elevator, trying not to look at the creepy Sue puppet sitting on the tricycle beside him.

Blaine shook his head quickly, looking at Kurt with his infamous puppy dog eyes. "Yeah, this doesn't mean anything. The only reason that we're doing this is that it's the only way Sue's gonna let us out."

"Cause Sue is forcing us." Kurt nodded, trying to make himself believe that this was in fact true.

"Forcing us." Blaine restated shaking his head again and taking a deep breath in as he looked intensely into Kurt's ocean coloured eyes.

"On the count of three." Kurt supplied, feeling weird about this whole thing. His stomach doing little flip flops inside.

"One." The Sue puppet supplied and both boys looked down on it in disgust. The quicker they did this, the sooner they would both get out of there. They looked back up to one another, resignation and determination in both sets of eyes. They were going to do this. It meant nothing. It was just a kiss after all. They had kissed many times before. This was nothing special.

"Two."

"Three." Blaine and Kurt both leant froward a little hesitantly, their lips softly touching the others...

* * *

It had been three days since that kiss in the elevator. The kiss that still haunted Kurt's every moment, awake or no. They had both made an agreement that it would not mean a thing between them and yet Kurt couldn't get it out of his mind. The tentative first touch, barely grazing one another, then Blaine's hand slid round his neck, goosebumps appearing on Kurt where their skin touched. At that moment Kurt let himself go, grabbing Blaine's shoulder to pull him closer as their lips and tongues danced with one another, deepening the kiss with each second that passed. It had never felt so desperate between them. There had been so much want, so much revealed that had never been said, Then it was over. Kurt's heart had ached so hard as he looked into Blaine's golden eyes, and he swore that for a fleeting second he saw the love that had been lost to him before Blaine's body leant back in slowly. That was until he heard the elevator doors opening and his golden eyes turned to freedom, leaving Kurt's heart to break into a million pieces.

He had pretended the next day to both Sue and Blaine that none of it had meant anything. That her plan hadn't worked. But it had. For him anyhow. Blaine, of course had gone back to Dave. He was the man in Blaine's life now. The one he told all his secrets to, all his dreams and desires. The man he kissed, made love to, held in his arms. There was no way he could tell Blaine how he really felt. That he still loved him more than anyone ever in this entire world. That he always would no matter how far apart they grew. That Walter was only a pawn to stop his heart from hurting so much. An escape, something fun but not serious.

No Kurt had done the right thing. He had protected his heart from more pain. They were friends and nothing more...

"Kurt, you alright kiddo? You've been acting weird all weekend." His father exclaimed, making Kurt jump out of his seat on the breakfast bar of his family home in Lima as he came out of his daydream in a daze. His father had been very supportive when Kurt had told him about what had happened between him and Blaine, not telling him that he had been wrong or that he had made a mistake. All he had done was listen and comfort his son throughout this whole sorry business. There were some things even a father shouldn't know though and this was one of them.

"I'm fine dad, just thinking of next weeks lesson plan for glee." Kurt smiled weakly at his father, hoping he wouldn't see the massive cracks in his white lie.

Apparently he did though. "Bullcrap. Tell me what's really going on. Is this about Blaine again? You have that unhappy look on your face that you only get when you think of him." Kurt bit his bottom lip to stop it from quivering but failed miserably. As the tears started pouring down his face a great sob erupted from his mouth and he felt the strong arms of his father fiercely pull him to his chest. "Oh Kurt, what's happened now, hmm?"

Kurt had told him about Sue trapping him in an elevator because, well, because she is crazy. What he had failed to mention to his dad was that Blaine had been in there as well and that they had shared an extremely passionate kiss to open the doors. That that was why he had been stuck in a fake elevator in the first place. His father had been going crazy with worry when he hadn't come home and had received no phone call as to why, and had almost gone into the school to have it out with Sue when he had heard where Kurt had been. Only Kurt's incessant begging and telling his dad he wanted to deal with it himself as an adult had stayed his father from flying completely off the handle and potentially killing Sue. After all no one pushed the Hummels around. Not even Sue Sylvester. "I...I haven't been completely honest with you dad." Kurt looked down at the floor in shame. He was never good at keeping things from his father. His dad always saw through him.

"What do you mean?" He asked, pulling away from his son and furrowing his brows together as he looked sternly at his own son.

"When Sue locked me in that fake elevator it... It wasn't just me inside. Blaine was there too."

"Oh?" Burt raised his right brow inquisitively as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"She wouldn't let us out until we had kissed. She has this weird obsession with us being together." Kurt murmured lowly, scared of what his father might say. His face looked like thunder and the fact that he was really quiet meant the likelihood was he was mad. Very mad. At whom Kurt couldn't quite decide yet.

Eventually his fathers shoulders relaxed a little and his face became softer. "Did you?"

"Did I what dad?" Kurt looked at him in puzzlement, not sure what he was asking. He shuffled uncomfortably on the breakfast stool he was perched on as his father continued to stare intently at him.

"Did you kiss?" His father almost whispered out, an expression on his face that Kurt couldn't read. It was almost like hope and yet sadness was in there too. Kurt was silent, wringing his hands and trying to come up with an answer that didn't completely give away all his feelings. The silence however, spoke volumes. "I see. Your heart was in it but Blaine's wasn't."

"No, he wanted it dad, I know he did. I could see it in his eyes. It was... it was everything. It was as though he was telling me in that one kiss everything he had wanted to say to me in the last nine or so months that we've been apart. That he still cared."

"Then why are you upset? Have you not talked about it with him?" Burt asked, clearly confused.

"Dad he's with Dave now. He doesn't want me. I hurt him dad. I broke his heart. He'll never forgive me for that." Kurt wailed, the tears starting to flow down his cheeks again. He had right royally screwed up. The love had gone. The trust along with it. Kurt had broken them. It was all his fault. He had lost the one man that he had ever loved and he could never get him back. Not now. Not ever.

"Are you sure you've lost him for good kiddo? If he looked like he still cared, maybe not all has been lost. You might still have a chance to get him back but you have to fight, like he fought for you once before." Kurt's lips parted slightly as his fathers words left there mark on him. Could he? Was that what Blaine wanted him to do? To fight to win him back? Determination set itself inside of Kurt. Yes, he was going to get Blaine back if it was the last thing that he did.

* * *

Blaine stood looking out the window of his faculty office on Monday afternoon, waiting for his Warblers to show up. It would be another hour or so till they did but it was better than being at home, alone. This weekend had not been fun. He had confessed to Dave what had happened. Dave had not been happy. Not happy at all. In fact he had left Blaine. They were no longer a couple. It was probably for the best. Blaine had only ever really gone out with him as a rebound thing in the first place. He didn't even know how it had got as far as it did. Actually he did know, Kurt had come back and the only way he could think of to heal his heart had been to stay with Dave. It hadn't worked. Not at all. Blaine's heart could not be healed. It was broken beyond repair. He had known that before the kiss that was now seared onto his memory. Now, after the fact, it hurt worse than before.

He sighed, closing his eyes, letting his fingers brush against his lips as he remembered what it felt like like when Kurt's pressed against them. He had never in a million years have thought that their kiss would have been like it had. As soon as he felt Kurt touching him it had been like a fire inside of him had awoken. Something that he had thought was long since dead. He couldn't get enough as he had gripped Kurt's neck, forcing the boy towards him, not wanting to ever part their mouths crashing against one another in a desire so strong Blaine was almost overwhelmed by it all. It had never been like that with Kurt. It had always been sweet and romantic, fun and daring as they explored one another. Never had it been desperate and needy and oh so right. Blaine had wanted Kurt, wanted all of him. Only the elevator doors opening had broken the strange entrancement that had come over him in that moment. He had seen such sorrow in Kurt's eyes after that it had felt a little like a dagger thrusting into his heart.

But then Kurt didn't love him anymore. He had made that clear many times now. That he didn't think of Blaine in any way other that as friends. That they didn't work as a couple. Blaine had accepted that. He had to. He hadn't wanted to but he had with a sadness inside his heart that would never escape.

His eyes flickered open again, one lone tear falling down his face as he remembered what he had once had. He had once been happy. Now he wasn't even sure what it felt like to be happy. Safe perhaps, cared for possibly. But happiness was something that seemed very far away from him now. A lifetime ago. Some days he just went through the motions, not even remembering any events that had taken place that day at all. Sometimes the pain was so much that he felt like he was suffocating. Those were the days his therapist was the most concerned about. The days he...

"Blaine?" Came a soft familiar voice from the doorway to his office. Shaking himself out of his reverie he looked over to see Kurt hovering, looking unsure of himself, his arms wrapped around his waist to make himself smaller.

"Hey. Shouldn't you be at glee?" Blaine asked gently, wondering why the boy was here of all places.

"Rachel can cope on her own today." Kurt responded with his wry smile in place, stepping into the office and closing the door behind him. "Actually I need to talk to you."

"Oh, what about?" Blaine asked warily. He couldn't give his heart so freely anymore. He was not so trusting of people as he once was. That was all down the the boy standing in front of him.

"Blaine I need you to know that I still care about you a great deal, no I... I love you. I know you're with Dave but I'm going to fight to win you back because what happened in that elevator, it meant something. I can't just dismiss it anymore. It made my heart ache more than its ever done before in my entire life." Kurt stopped, his chest going up and down rapidly at his declaration. Blaine didn't know what to think. It was too much. He felt like he was dying a little bit inside second by second. Did Kurt really still love him or was he just lonely and Blaine was a safe option? He just didn't know anymore. "Please say something, or I think I might die." Kurt whispered out on the verge of tears.

"Dave left me. I told him what happened. That I-" Blaine mumbled out, his eyes looking at anything other than Kurt. He would not let himself fall again and be torn apart for it.

"So you're free. We can be together again?" Kurt stated, hope evident on his face as his eyes went wide and a soft smile developed on his face.

Blaine blinked at him, his face looking like it had been carved out of marble. Inside he felt like he was collapsing into a pile of gelatinous goo. Could he trust these words? "You say you love me, but do you really mean that? You said those words to me before and then you broke my heart. I can't trust anything that comes out of your mouth." Turning away from Kurt, Blaine allowed a little hitch in his breath, and a stray tear to fall once again.

"Then what can I do to get you back?" Kurt sobbed from behind Blaine and the smaller boy sighed tiredly. He was sick of all this hurt inside of him. This permanent scar that had been torn onto his heart.

"Prove that you love me. Maybe then, and only then will I think about it Kurt."

"But how Blaine? I love you. Please. I'm trying to be completely honest with you." Kurt begged and Blaine could feel that walls he had built up around him slowly crumbling. His lower lip wobbled and he turned back to the only man he had ever truly loved.

"I love you Kurt. I always will but I... I can't go through that again. I can't. You need to go." His hands came up over his face, burying himself from Kurt's view as the tears started flowing freely down his face. When he felt Kurt's strong arms wrapping themselves around his back he melted, allowing himself to cry into Kurt's chest, clinging to the boys shirt tightly in his balled up fists.

"I will never stop trying to get you back Blaine. I love you." Kurt whispered into his hair and a spark of something Blaine thought was lost resurfaced. The tiniest of flickering flames inside his heart. Hope.


	2. Broken Dreams and Broken Hearts

**A/N Ok, here's chapter two. Sorry for the delay but I wasn't feeling well during the week so it took longer than anticipated. Then I couldn't log on last night... Just a warning for any of those that it might trigger, there are mentions at the end of this chapter of self harming. **

**I don't own glee, otherwise Darren would have been in this latest episode way more.**

**Chapter Two**

Blaine sat silently in an uncomfortably hard wooden chair in the Lima Bean cafe drinking his black coffee, letting the warmth spread through his numb body. Since yesterday he hadn't been able to eat, to sleep or even to interact with anyone on a serious level. After Warbler practice he had gone straight home. He hadn't wanted to interact with anyone. He couldn't. His mind was a whole jumbled mess and his heart wasn't faring much better. He wanted to believe Kurt so much, his heart ached to let him back in but his mind was telling him to be cautious. For once in his life he was letting his mind make the decisions. He had always freely given his heart to those who he cared about greatly, not that there had been many, but after the still relatively new scars on it Blaine couldn't trust that his heart made wise choices.

"You ok dude? You've kinda been spacing out the whole time we've been here. I thought you were over this whole depression thing with Kurt?" Sam exclaimed, waving his hand in front of Blaine's face and bringing him back to Earth from his daydreaming. Blinking, it took the smaller boy a minute to realise what Sam was even inquiring about. _Oh that's right. Kurt. Depression. Am I ok?_ The thing is Blaine was far from ok. In fact he was the opposite of ok. He felt worse now than he did before the kiss he had shared with Kurt in the elevator. It almost felt as though a vice was gripped around his lungs and someone was turning it shut ever so slowly, squeezing and squeezing him till he could hardly even breathe. Looking up towards his friend sitting opposite him he could see the worry clear in his baby blue eyes. Shaking his thoughts into focus, Blaine let out a large breath of air and smiled weakly at his best friend.

"Uh sorry Sam, I guess I'm not being very good company today." His now empty coffee cup that lay before him seemed strangely interesting to him. Far more so than it should as he rolled it in between his hands, watching the shadows of the last remaining drops roll around the bottom in different directions. He zoned out once more, thinking about Kurt's soft lips upon his own, the desire coursing through his very being. Kurt had stated that he would fight for Blaine. Would he? Would that even be enough anymore? Or was it too little, too late. Blaine felt a friendly nudge of Sam's hands on his shoulder and saw the wry smile of Sam's wide lips as he looked down at his friend, his eyes still filled with deep sympathy.

"So what's up B? Is this about Kurt again?" Sam knew Blaine well enough now to know exactly when it was Kurt that was the problem. After the months of his depression, Sam had learnt certain ways to get his compact, golden eyed friend to open up about things. He was almost as good as his therapist had been. Almost, but not quite. Blaine had leant a lot on his best friend in those dark days when the depression had hit him the hardest. He seemed to know exactly what to say to make it better somehow. Nothing got past him however and even if Blaine hadn't wanted to talk about it, it was going to be talked about whether he liked it or not.

Knowing he wouldn't get anything past Sam he sighed tiredly, placing the cup back on the table and rubbing his tired eyes with the back of his palms. "Has Kurt said anything to you about what happened to he and I at the invitationals?"

"No. Why?" Sam asked innocently enough, shuffling his chair closer to his friend in order to listen more carefully to the mumblings of his withdrawn looking friend.

"You know we went missing during the middle of the competition right?" Blaine questioned his blonde friend, not knowing how much of the story Sam actually knew. He did work at McKinley sure, but he was the acting football coach right now and that didn't have anything to do with glee.

"Er, yeah. I think so. Although for some reason I seem to have massive gaps in my memory around that time... Like even bigger than normal." Sam murmured, looking more lost than usual and Blaine frowned at his friend, although he could feel the right side of his mouth quirk up in amusement. Only Sam would think that having memory gaps was normal. God Blaine had freaked out big time when he had missed something or not seemingly absorbed events around him during the worst part of his depression.

"You have gaps in your memory normally? Sam that is not normal! Maybe you should look into that..." Blaine patted his friends hand and tried not to let fears about Sam enter into his mind. It was already crowded enough as it was without the added worry of his best friend going loopy too.

"Stop de- What's the word when you're trying to change the subject from something that isn't about you?" Sam asked, looking up as if he could find the answer floating above him somehow in a happy little bubble. Blaine managed a small chuckle, yawning a little afterwards. Being sad made him tired. The more tired he was, the more trouble he knew he was in. He had almost slept through his alarm this morning. Warning bells had already rung inside his head, but, as usual for him, he was trying to ignore these feelings.

"Deflecting?" Blaine slotted into Sam's gap of knowledge when the blonde boy didn't come up with the answer after about half a minutes silence.

"Yeah, stop deflecting Blaine. What happened between you and Kurt at invitationals?" He sternly asked and Blaine knew this was it. He was going to have to bite the bullet and spill everything.

"Well..." He took a big breath. He was going to need it, it was a long story. _Well here goes nothing._

* * *

Kurt was sitting on the living room sofa watching some sort of romantic film when Burt Hummel got home that day. He almost chuckled when he saw a tissue in Kurt's hands as he sniffled at the screen. He was such a romantic at times. His son turned to him and gave him a wobbly smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, pausing the film. Burt knew that meant his son wanted to talk. Heaving a sigh he slowly bought himself down into his recliner and groaned. Today had been a long day. He had the feeling it was about to get longer.

"I went to see Blaine yesterday." Kurt stated, looking to his dad expectantly.

"So you had a talk with Blaine then did you? What did he say?" Burt gruffly asked of his son, who yesterday had come home with more of a flourish to him than he had in a long time. Burt guessed that the outcome must be favourable towards Kurt and he wasn't sure what to make of it. At times he knew his son's personality could overwhelm Blaine and that that swayed the younger boys mind somewhat. Burt just hoped that that wasn't what Kurt had done in this instance. Blaine should have the choice of what he wants to do, even if it meant not getting back together with his son. Which, to be perfectly frank, Burt wished for them to get back together a hell of a lot. He hadn't met Kurt's newest date Walter and his son had been more than a little tight lipped about it which made Burt quite suspicious of this date. Who the hell was he anyway? Was he some axe wielding maniac? Some older guy trying to gain advantage of his son? He could be anybody. Blaine was safe, he was a good kid with a big heart. He had never really understood why his son had dumped the poor kid when all he had ever done was love him with more passion and zeal than most people ever felt in their entire lifetime. But it wasn't for him to judge. It was their relationship, it was nothing to do with him. All he could do was listen and be there and let the chips fall where they may.

"He told me that he can't trust that I love him after what happened between us. That the only way that we could ever be a couple again is if I can prove that I truly love him." His son wouldn't look him straight in the eye and Burt was surprised to hear Kurt's words, his eyebrows raising in curiosity. Could it be that Blaine had finally learnt to say no to Kurt? Or at least a maybe from what he had heard Kurt state.

"Ok." Was all Burt deemed to respond to his son. To him what Blaine had asked wasn't unreasonable. Kurt had broken them, it was up to him to fix them.

"Ok? Ok?! That's all you have to say? Dad what the hell am I supposed to do to prove my love for him?" Kurt hissed angrily, his arms flying out around him in frustration.

Burt sighed heavily, taking his baseball cap off to rub his head wearily. This always gave him that little bit of time to put together what he needed to say, especially when it came to talking with Kurt. "Well what does Blaine want more than anything in this world? Figure that out and use that to prove how much you love him." Kurt sat staring at his father dumbfounded as though what Burt had just said was the most ingenious thing he had ever heard. He could almost hear the cogs turning in his sons pretty little head of his as he sat pensive in his seat. "Come on Kurt it can't be that difficult to figure out, I mean you went out with the kid for three years or so." Burt gruffly responded. Burt knew without a doubt that what Blaine was asking for was respect, love and support and to just know that Kurt was there for him and wasn't about to leave his side or hurt him in any way. Blaine needed stability. Affection. His best friend.

When Kurt still did not reply, the silence in the living room becoming almost insufferable, Burt decided he would give his son one last push. "Look just show him that you're there for him no matter what. That's all he wants kiddo. Trust me, I know Blaine too."

He watched as his son curled up on the couch, tucking his feet under him as he became lost deep in thought. _Well I've done my bit, now it's Kurt's turn. I just hope he doesn't screw this up... _

* * *

Sam sat stunned, his mouth slack for a long while after he finished relaying his tale to his best friend. He wondered if eventually a fly would buzz into the blondes wide mouth and if Sam would even notice. The corners of his lips twitched upwards for the briefest moment at that thought until all the overwhelming feelings about Kurt came crashing down around him, wiping the smile instantly off his face. "Wow dude that's intense. So what are you gonna do?" His friend asked of him. The problem was Blaine didn't have a clue what he was going to do. Should he let Kurt back into his life? Should he allow himself to trust him again when the pain he had caused him had been so severe? He had no answers.

"I don't know. I just...don't know Sammy." He rubbed at his tired eyes with his fingers, willing them to stay open. When did he get so tired again? He felt so tired and emotionally drained.

"Do you still love him?" Sam inquired seriously, his sky blue eyes almost piercing into Blaine's chest to see for himself what his heart felt inside. Of course Blaine still loved Kurt. He had never stopped loving Kurt. He never would. That wasn't the point though. It was whether Kurt was good for him. Whether he loved Blaine back too. Whether he could understand how much he truly hurt him and what Blaine went through after he came home. Could he trust Kurt's words again? Should he?

"...Yes. But he hurt me so badly Sam that I'm not sure I can ever forgive him enough to be with him again." Blaine told his friend softly, almost in a whisper, starting to play with his empty coffee cup once again. Twirling it, back and forth, back and forth...

"But it's Kurt B. Kurt. Your one and only true love." Sam breathed out. Sam knew how much Kurt meant to him that was for certain. Blaine didn't know whether love was enough now though.

"Sam I... It's more complicated than that. You know what I went through when he left me. How low I got. How long it's taken me to get back to what I am today."

Sam bit his lip and Blaine knew he was thinking back to a few months ago when Blaine was at his worst. He had been a mess. He had grown thin and pale, bags etched permanently under his eyelids. He had even gone as far to start wearing his brothers old clothes that were baggy on him and were huge around his increasingly smaller frame. He had been a shadow of his former self. It had taken a lot of support, therapy and love from his family and closest friend to get him back to what he was now and even that wasn't his true self. Not one hundred per cent anyhow. Blaine's golden eyes searched his bemused looking friend and Sam eventually decided to talk rather than keep silent. "Yeah I know but-" Cutting him off Blaine responded sharply, a frown appearing on his sorrowful face.

"I can't Sam. I can't forgive him just like that. It's going to take time. He said he's willing to fight for me so let him fight. I'm tired Sam. I can't play this game with him anymore. It's exhausting. I need to know that the person I'm with will look after me as much as I'll look after them. That they'll care for me, you know the whole 'for richer, for poorer, better for worse' thing."

"Do you think Kurt will ever want to get married?" Sam wondered aloud and Blaine grew silent, staring out the window into the car park, watching the people outside live their lives. They had talked about marriage for so long until Blaine had proposed and then it had been like Kurt had never wanted to discuss it ever again. Blaine had wondered bitterly why he had ever said yes in the first place when Kurt was clearly so reluctant to marry Blaine. He thought back to **that **day. The day his life felt like it had ended for good. The day he died inside.

* * *

Blaine rushed through the busy crowds, the rain pelting down on the hood of his coat, sidling through the masses that were walking in the opposite direction to wherever they were going, following the crowds who were going his way. It had taken him almost all of this afternoon but he had done it. He had gotten the Mercer kitchen to host their wedding on Labour day. Kurt was going to be so proud of him, he just knew it. The grin on his face felt a mile wide but Blaine couldn't hold it in. He had finally got somewhere for them. They were going to be married! He couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with his best friend and soul mate. Kurt was his everything and they were finally going to get married. They were going to bind themselves to one another forever and Blaine for one couldn't wait. When he saw the restaurant he was meeting Kurt in he raced across, opening the door with a flourish and handing the coat to the waiter by the door, stating the reservation that had been placed. Being shown where Kurt was sitting, his back to him, Blaine's heart swelled. Kurt was gonna be stoked. He walked across the restaurant purposefully, squeezing Kurt's hands on the table as he passed and shrugged his bag off, hooking it onto one of the wooden backs to the chair. "Hi!" He called out cheerfully not able to sit until he finished telling Kurt the amazing news. His heart pounding in excitement. "Sorry, I know I'm a little late but it's really coming down and I also had to stop by the Mercer Kitchen just to check on something. You're never going to guess. So it turns out that they are totally available on Labour day for our wedding." Blaine smiles down at Kurt quickly and ambles across to get a menu from one of the waitresses. He then slid into his seat in happy anticipation, taking in Kurt's reaction in front of him. His stomach dropped. Kurt was not smiling. Was he not happy with his choice? Blaine had tried to get out of Kurt where he wanted for their wedding but he had only gotten non committal grunts or hums in response. That was why he had taken matters into his own hands. He thought Kurt would have been pleased. Clearly not.

"Why am I always the first one to arrive?" Kurt asked in a hostile manner, glaring at Blaine, his smile now wiped off his face, his mouth slightly parted in incredulity.

"Um, did you not just hear what I said? They're available for the wedding on Labour day." Blaine bit back, a little hurt that Kurt couldn't say anything about how hard he had worked for that or in fact anything in regards to their wedding. It was like he was treating the wedding like it didn't even exist. Blaine could not fathom it at all. Frowning at his fiancé he waited for Kurt's response.

Kurt shook his head, holding his menu and looking down at it rather than at Blaine himself. He felt his heart constrict a little at the shrug off. Kurt seemed to be doing this more and more lately. Like he was pushing Blaine away. The worry that had been gnawing inside of Blaine was rising again, growing inside him as he watched Kurt looking nonchalant about the whole thing. "Ok, Let's-lets just order, I'm starving."

"I don't want to fight about this but I really feel like the whole wedding planning thing, it's just all falling on me." Blaine looked across at Kurt, feeling the tears threatening to pool in the corners of his eyes, a lump forming in his throat. Suddenly Kurt dropped his menu and looked at him darkly, passive aggression screaming from every fibre of his being. He was going to have to coax it out of Kurt, it was all there was to it. He knew how long Kurt held grudges and could sulk for. Too long in his opinion. "What's the matter? Tell me, are.." Blaine shook his head, not quite believing that he was about to say this as the lump grew to epic proportions in his throat, his heart pounding in his chest. "Are you having second thoughts?

"Have you noticed how exhausting it's been ever since you moved back in? The other day we got into a three hour fight because I used a towel to wipe off my mouth while there was still toothpaste on my face." Kurt gestured wildly, snapping at Blaine who could feel his heckles rise in defence.

"Well how is someone else supposed to use it when you leave it like that?" Blaine spat out, not thinking it was at all unreasonable for Kurt to use a tissue instead of a towel. Toothpaste was hell to get out, it ruined the towel.

"Living together is supposed to be a trial run and I gotta tell you I think we are failing it." He couldn't believe his ears. Kurt thought they were failing? That they didn't work? That they were broken? _Have I done something wrong? Have I forgotten to do something? _He always remembered to kiss Kurt goodbye whenever he left the apartment, he told him he loved him everyday. He picked up after himself, keep things clean and tidy. What more could he do?

Feeling like he was under attack Blaine bit back regretting it as soon as the words came out of his mouth but once he had started, he just couldn't stop. "Thank you for finally saying something truthful, where has that guy been? Huh? Where have you been? You've been completely aloof and totally remote and distant. It's like I don't even know you anymore. I feel you're just silently judging me. What do you even want anymore? Do you even want this wedding? Do you even want to marry me?"

"Maybe I don't."Kurt almost screamed out and Blaine felt a stab erupt from his heart like a dagger had been thrust into it deeply. The pain blossomed into excruciating proportions as he sat trying to puzzle out what he could do to fix this. The silence grew palpable between the two as Kurt's last words hung in the air over them both. The tears that Blaine had been trying to keep at bay were pooling in the corners of his eyes and he could feel his face crumple slightly as the reality of what might be happening entered his heart, the knife twisting inside, almost leaving him breathless.

"What changed? Was it something that I did? Because... because you know that I... I love you. I love you so much and I...I really think that we can make this work." Blaine pleaded with his whole heart and soul, begging with his eyes into Kurt's, but the other boy looked resolute. He had made his mind up. Blaine's heart hammered with one last final effort of hope that Kurt wouldn't end this. Wouldn't end him.

"I love you too, but we-we're kids." Blaine looked away, not able to even look at Kurt as he said the words aloud. He heard a small sigh escape from Kurt's lips. It sounded almost like relief. _Was I that much of an irritation to him? Was I that much of a burden?Does he really want to escape me that much? Was I a prison to him?_ "Look, we had a great run but lets just call it quits before we completely hate each other."

It was at that moment that Blaine felt his heart rip in two. He almost groaned out in pain as he doubled over breathless. His face had fallen, the tears rolling down his face and it was all he could do to remember to reach down for his bag. How could Kurt do this? They were meant for one another. Blaine would never love another. Ever. Kurt had broken him. Looking back up he shook his head, determined not to let Kurt see the pain inside. "I will never forgive you for this." Getting up, he walked out, forgetting his coat but not caring. He let the rain soak him. Why should he care? He was dead inside. Kurt didn't want him. What was the point? He wasn't even sure he had anywhere to walk to. He couldn't go home. He had no home any longer. Kurt had been his home and now it was gone. For good...

* * *

Blaine rubbed at his chest where the remnants of that pain existed in his torn, shattered heart, thinking over Sam's question. Kurt might well want to get married in the future, but not to him. They were **kids** after all according to Kurt. They couldn't make a decision like this, it was too big. Maybe one day Blaine might find someone who would care for him, maybe even mend him a little. Whether it was Kurt, he couldn't say. Probably not though. The kiss had been amazing, but what was it really? Just a kiss in the end. "I don't know. But I do want to get married one day. I want to feel that bond, say those vows, settle down and live my life with another. Maybe have a family. Kurt doesn't want that. At least that's what he suggested when we broke up. I can't hope for something that won't ever happen Sam."

Sam watched him closely as he played with his cup, back and forth, back and forth. "He really hurt you didn't he?" He whispered out and Blaine barked out a laugh before a sob he hadn't even known was inside of him ripped out of his mouth.

"It felt like he ripped my heart out and cut it up into tiny little pieces and then fed them to lions or something like that, and the stupid thing is? It still hurts like crazy even though I thought he couldn't hurt me any more." Blaine's face crumpled, tears streaming down his face. Everything had come back to haunt him as soon as Kurt had come back into his life. Dave had not been the shield Blaine had hoped for. His blonde friend wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him in till his head was laying on his friends chest. He snaked his arms around Sam needing the comfort and warmth of his friend and almost brother. "Sam I want to believe him, I do. I really do. He's, well he's everything. What am I supposed to do?"

"I can't tell you that Blaine. You have to figure that out for yourself. But from what I've seen of Kurt, he seems really sorry for what happened between the two of you." Blaine nodded, wiping the tears away in haste. It was up to him. Did he forgive Kurt and try again or let him go once and for all?

"Thanks for listening to me Sammy. I really do appreciate it."

"Hey what are bro's for huh?" He smiled his wide grin, doing a silly impression of Shaun Connery and making Blaine laugh. That was the first time he had laughed for nearly a week.

* * *

Blaine closed the door to his empty apartment with a click. The talk with Sam had been exhausting and painful and hadn't helped in the slightest. He still didn't know what to do. Whether to take Kurt back or not. He slipped his shoes off, his bare feet padding through the carpeted floor till he got to the radio, switching it on and he continued to the kitchen to get himself a drink of water. He was so thirsty, but then he had probably cried his weight in tears over the past few hours. His ears pricked up to the song on the radio and he shook his head, a huff escaping his lips. _Typical, exactly how I feel right now. It's like they know or something._

**What do you get when you fall in love?**

**A guy with a pin to burst your bubble**

**That's what you get for all your trouble**

**I'll never fall in love again**

**I'll never fall in love again.**

A wrenching sob erupted out of him and he backed to the wall, sliding down it, curling into as small a ball as he could, wailing loudly at all the hurt that Kurt had caused him over the past years since he had known him. There had been too many to count. He may love Kurt the most, but Kurt had also hurt him the most too. Was it worth the pain and heartache? Rocking back and forth on his feet he needed to take the pain away. He needed it all to go away. He swung himself up and rushed to the bathroom, sliding the bathroom cabinet open the reveal his spare razor blade heads. With shaking hands he gingerly took one out, staring at it as his mind fought with itself. He hadn't used one in this way for months. Only a select few people knew about what Blaine had done in his darkest hours. His mother, Dave and Cooper. Not even his father or Sam knew.

As he wrestled with himself mentally his body, knowing what to do, sat down on the bathroom floor, rolling up his left capri pants leg till it was at the knee. Before he knew what he was even doing pain sprung out from his left calf and he saw the droplets of bright red blood flowing out from himself and down over the raised white scars of previous cuts to splash on the floor. Hating himself in that brief moment he dropped the razor blade, reaching for his phone out of his pocket. Sobs came out of him thick and fast as his shaking hands held up the phone. Scrolling through his numbers he stopped at Kurt's name, his smiling photo shining out at him. His finger hovered over the call button. _No, you can't Blaine. You can't call Kurt. He wouldn't understand._

He scrolled further along till he got to his therapist, pressing the call button this time before he could talk himself out of it.

"Hello Dr Andrews, how can I help?" A strong female voice full of concern and feeling came over the phone.

"Dr Andrews, it's Blaine. I need help..."

Song used: I'll Never Fall In Love Again by Dionne Warwick


	3. The Start Of Something New

**A/N ok so after the somewhat frustrating last episode I'm hoping that everyone likes the ending to this chapter. :) Seriously Kurt get your act together!**

**I don't own Glee.**

**Chapter Three**

Blaine sat in the warm, wood panelled office chair, his legs crossed under him as he stared at the doctor in silence. He had been here so many times now that he knew the procedure. Dr Andrews always gave him a little time to settle down in the room, making himself comfortable before she asked him anything. As he looked around it looked exactly as he last saw it. The light yellow walls filled with certificates and diplomas showing her credentials. The large desk in the corner the she must use when no patients were in and the plush chairs, one of which he was sitting in now, made from deep mahogany and were very comfortable, adult like chairs. When he had first started coming to Dr Andrews it had all seemed so overwhelming and cold, but now that he knew her, Blaine knew better. She was a warm and kind individual, but very professional. She always wore business suits and had her now greying hair up in a bun, her reading glasses perched on the end of her nose. She looked a bit like a stereotypical librarian or something along those lines.

Smiling to himself, he grabbed his now bare feet, having slipped his loafers off when sitting in the doctors chair. He wriggled his toes slightly as he concentrated on them, waiting for her to make the first connection. Blaine didn't feel confident enough to go first, he never did. Having Kurt break up with him time and time again had knocked his confidence into practically nothing.

"So Blaine tell me why you called? We haven't had a session in almost three months now." Dr Andrews soft voice quelled the silence between them and Blaine sighed heavily, bringing his knees up to his chest. He curled in on himself, making his body as small as he possibly could, laying his head on top as he wrapped his arms around his calves.

"You know why I called. I'm hurting myself again." His right hand clutched tightly around the now scabbed over scar from yesterday. He had hoped to alleviate his pain somewhat but it had just made things worse. All of his memories had come crashing down on him, almost choking him to death. He could still feel the pressure of all the hurt inside his chest now, trying to crush him into oblivion. Sometimes he wished it would. At least then the pain would go away.

"When you say hurting?..."

"I cut myself last night." Blaine lifted his head, looking directly into the doctors steel grey eyes. They held some sympathy inside of them as though she understood precisely what he was feeling right now. That was one reason why he liked her so much, she never tried to be better than him, only to share what she knew with him to help keep him alive and, best case scenario, happy.

"Why did you feel that you needed to cut yourself?" She asked. It was not an easy answer. There was so much going on in his head right now that it was hard to piece together any sort of answer. Confusion swept over him in waves, making him furrow his brows to try and concentrate on the question at hand and how he could even begin to answer it. He chewed on his lower lip as Dr Andrews crossed her left leg daintily over her right knee and smiled sincerely at him.

He finally shrugged, coming up with nothing. All he knew was that it hurt. Why wouldn't this pain just go away? He had tried over and over and it never seemed to leave him. It was like it was now etched permanently into him, never to leave. Blaine wasn't sure anyone would ever be able to heal him completely from this. It was like he was inside a bottomless pit with no chance of rescue. Slowly dying each day until the end finally came to him. "Because I'm confused. I'm overwhelmed and it hurts so much." Silence reigned once more in the room as Dr Andrews gave him a chance to elaborate on his answer. He didn't. "I just want to stop hurting so much inside."

She nodded thoughtfully, looking as though she was choosing her next words very carefully. She always did. "You said you were confused. Why is that?"

Shifting in his seat, Blaine battled with himself about whether he should answer the question posed to him. He wasn't even sure if he could. Everything was a jumbled mess in his head. Kurt coming back had slowly but surely seen to that. The kiss had almost fried what was left of his sanity. Closing his eyes he moaned softly as he tried forming the sentences in his head. "Because I thought I knew how I felt about Kurt. That I had managed to put the past behind me and move on but then he came back and it was like I saw him everywhere and my heart started to sing for him again and then we kissed and..." He trailed off, getting increasingly more agitated as he spoke his mind, the tears springing into the corners of his eyes as his face fell. He was weak. There was no other explanation that he could see. He was weak and he needed help.

"You realised you still love him." Dr Andrews supplied softly and he nodded his head reticently. "Tell me about this kiss."

"It was nothing really, just a kiss..." His therapist raised her eyebrows subtly. She wasn't convinced. But then he hadn't convinced himself either. Biting his lip he resigned himself to baring his whole self to the doctor once again. She always seemed to know when he was omitting parts of the truth out. "Yet it meant everything and more. It was the most profound kiss I have ever shared with Kurt. It was desperate and needy but so filled with love that it left me breathless. I love him so much, I don't know what to do. Do I trust him again and let him back into my heart when he might break it again? Or do I pretend that the kiss meant nothing and keep him at arms length? I just... I don't want to be hurt anymore and it's bringing all the pain right back to the surface again. I can't bear it."

She looked at him for the longest time and Blaine curled into himself even further as he felt like he was being judged somehow. He knew she never would but that didn't stop him from having those thoughts. He pretty much thought everyone was judging him all the time so it wasn't really all that different from his normal every day life. Smiling sweetly at him and with some sympathy, Dr Andrews put her pad down on the table beside her and walked over towards him. Blaine, surprised that she was getting nearer to him, looked on warily till she took his hands in her own and knelt in front of him. She had never done anything this motherly to him before. _I must really look like crap._ "Sweetheart listen to me. I understand that this is painful and that he hurt you very much but as I've said before love can be very painful. Do you think he sincerely loves you back still? You said the kiss was full of love."

Blaine bit his lips in his mouth as he tried to stem the flow of tears. It didn't work. They flew freely down his face and he was unable to stop them in any way now that they were flowing. "I... He came to see me and he told me he would fight for my love."

"And what do you think about that? Is that something you want?" Dr Andrews asked him in a soothing, almost motherly way. He could feel his shoulders relaxing a little as his sobs subsided. The small circles on the back of his hand that the doctor was making soothed him immensely. He couldn't deny that it felt good to have this physical contact. Someone to care about him without any complications. But God did he want those complications sometimes, and they always came with Kurt.

"I...I do... I know I shouldn't, but I do."

"Why shouldn't you want that Blaine? Why shouldn't you want someone's love?"

"Because he's not good for me..." Blaine whispered out, a last stray tear trickling down his face.

"Blaine, becoming depressed because you lost someone doesn't mean that they were bad for you. You started cutting yourself because you needed a way to release the pain you had inside. We found you a coping mechanism, did you use it yesterday?" Smiling a watery smile at the doctor, he nodded his head. He had gotten out his flat, roll up electronic piano and sang his heart out after calling to say he needed help. She had calmed him down considerably, enough for him to remember his coping mechanism. Music and performing, even if it was only to himself.

"...Yes."

The worry lines on Dr Andrews face disappeared substantially when he answered in the affirmative. It looked like he wasn't beyond help then. Blaine thanked whatever was out there that he wasn't too far beyond repair. "Good. Now I want to tell you a story with the few minutes we have left."

"A story?" He looked at her bemused and she chuckled, getting back up and taking the seat beside his own.

"Yes. It's about a young man who came to me many months ago now and all he would talk about was the man he was in love with. For hours and hours he would tell me about every little thing about this man that he loved so much. Every reason why he loved him, every little quirk he found endearing, every thing that they had done together till this man told him it was over. Do you know who this young man was Blaine?"

Blinking, he waited for the fog to lift as the message of the story became oh so clear. "It was me."

"You have never seemed so alive to me as when you talk about Kurt my dear. Do you remember what you told me about the two of you in our very first meeting."

Smiling he remembered his first session with her. His lengthy tirade about how much he loved Kurt and how he thought they were meant for one another even if Kurt didn't think the same. That had been before his lowest point. The point when he had started cutting himself to try and take the pain away. It had never worked, obviously. "That I felt like I wasn't whole because Kurt and I were like two halves that once together made a whole. That I've never felt whole without him." Tiredly he looked over at the doctor, sitting primly in her seat and looked expectantly at him for the answer to his problems. "I should give him a chance, shouldn't I?"

"I can't tell you what to do my dear." She told him warmly. But he knew. He knew that he had to give Kurt another chance. _Third time lucky huh? _Blaine smiled hesitantly, nodding that he knew what he must do now. He needed to move forward. To do that he had to learn to trust Kurt again. He had to give him another chance. He needed to help himself get rid of this pain inside.

"Thank you." Now the hard part was about to begin...

* * *

Kurt nervously stood outside Blaine's new apartment. The one he had shared with Dave Karofsky. Even now it seemed almost surreal to him that Blaine had ever been in a relationship with Dave. It had felt so wrong. But now it was over he could forget that it ever happened. EVER. Looking down he noticed a minuscule wrinkle from where his seat belt had been over his shirt on the drive over here. Tutting under his breath he smoothed it out and smiled in satisfaction. Now he was perfect. He had specifically chosen a maroon shirt as he knew that was Blaine's favourite colour of all time. Plus he kinda liked this shirt.

Kurt had been pleasantly surprised when Blaine had called him earlier that day asking if he was free for dinner as they needed to talk. He had jumped at the offer. What else was he going to do on a Wednesday evening anyhow? He hoped fervently that this meant that his ex was open to them being a couple again. Trying to keep a poker face on, he took a deep breath in as he knocked on the door, waiting impatiently for the boy on the other side to open it. After about a minute or so he saw an unsure looking Blaine on the other side of the now open door.

"Hi." Blaine whispered out, gesturing for Kurt to come in and give Blaine his coat. Shrugging out of his jacket Kurt turned, feeling the awkwardness radiating off the golden eyed boy. He hated that they were still like this, pussyfooting around one another. It felt so wrong. His insides felt as though they wanted to wrap the smaller boy up in his arms and kiss him senseless.

"Thank you for inviting me to dinner Blaine. To be honest, I didn't think you wanted this..." He shuffled, not really knowing what to do, his hands gripping one another tightly so they wouldn't radiate towards Blaine who was appearing to keep his distance somewhat.

"I realised I should give you a chance to show that you mean what you say." Blaine murmured quietly, his hands in his pockets as he gazed fixated at something on the carpet.

"I do." Kurt smiled widely at the boy, whose eyes were now round as saucers penetrating deep into Kurt's soul, making his stomach do small flip flops in nervous anticipation. Was he finally going to be with Blaine again? God he hoped so.

"So, um, dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes... You kinda got here early." Blaine explained, his arms wrapping themselves around his waist as if to keep him standing up straight. Kurt really took in Blaine for the first time since he stepped inside. He looked pale and tired, big bags under his eyes. Clearly Blaine had been worrying and not sleeping over this whole situation. Kurt hadn't realised that their kiss had had that much of a profound effect on him. It seemed it had.

Wanting to make it better, make Blaine better, Kurt stepped forwards towards his ex fiancé. "I'm sorry, I really am sorry. I wanted to see you so much. I've missed you." He leant down to kiss Blaine, the boy leaning up in response until at the last second Blaine's head turned and Kurt ended up kissing his cheek instead. Blaine shied away slightly, his body twisting away from Kurt and he frowned at the smaller boys behaviour. Hadn't he wanted this? Wasn't this what he wanted to talk about? Kurt, confused, tried to change tactics. Seeing an iPod docked into its station, Kurt went over and found an appropriate song for them to dance to. It was innocent and yet they would be close to one another physically. Before Blaine could stop him, Kurt took the boys hand and slid the other round Blaine's slim waist. Stiff at first Blaine slow danced along with Kurt, but quickly melted into his once boyfriends embrace willingly as the song played it's happy melody.

**Fly me to the moon**

**Let me play among the stars**

**Let me see what spring is like**

**On Jupiter and Mars**

**In other words, hold my hand**

**In other words, baby kiss me**

Kurt heard Blaine sigh against his ear as they swayed from side to side and he dared to tighten his embrace of the dark haired boy in his arms. "You always did love the golden oldies Blaine."

"Frank Sinatra is a legend Kurt and you know it."

**Fill my heart with song **

**And let me sing forever more**

**You are all I long for**

**All I worship and adore**

**In other words, please be true**

**In other words, I love you**

"I miss you too Kurt." Blaine murmured into Kurt's ear and he twisted in Blaine's now fierce hold of him, looking deeply into the soulful golden eyes of the man he had always loved beyond anything in this world. A lump rose into his throat, almost choking him as he thought about how much he had hurt Blaine. What he had put him through in these last few months. He had been a fool and almost lost the one person that he knew without a doubt could make him happy again.

"I know I've got a lot to make up for but I really want to make it up to you. I love you Blaine, I've never loved anyone else."

"Me either." Blaine whispered and that was all it took for Kurt to claim Blaine's lips upon his own, deeply and passionately.

* * *

Blaine moaned as Kurt's lips crashed against his own, his hand subconsciously weaving its way through the chestnut hair to keep the boy from pulling away. He could feel his stomach turning knots at the sheer excitement of the moment. No one but Kurt ever made him feel like butterflies were flying all around his entire body, almost making him float away. His heart hammered hard and fast in his chest as their kiss continued, the heat between them rising. As Kurt's hand wandered down Blaine's chest, deftly unbuttoning his shirt, Blaine's eyes flew wide in shock and abruptly pulled away. His hand gripping Kurt's wrists tightly in an attempt to stop him going further. He couldn't do this, not now. He wasn't ready. He loved Kurt, that wasn't in doubt, but he needed time to learn how to trust that his heart was safe with him. "Kurt stop. I-I Can't."

"Why not? You want us to be together again don't you?" Kurt bit back sharply, hurt plain on his face at being rejected. Blaine could feel himself shrink under Kurt's accusing gaze but he was determined that he was about to do the right thing. He wasn't going to mess this up again. Ever.

"Yes but...I think we need to get to know one another again first."

Kurt trilled with laughter at Blaine's suggestion and the smaller boy balked. This wasn't funny to him. In fact, it had taken a lot of struggle within himself to even get this far. To allow Kurt in this much. "But we already know each other." Kurt exclaimed loudly, not comprehending what Blaine needed at all.

He barked out a laugh in return. Of course Kurt couldn't possibly do anything he wanted or needed in the relationship. It was always him caving, always him compromising. Well Blaine wasn't going to budge on this. For once he was going to stand up for himself. He was protecting his heart and if Kurt didn't like it then he could walk away right now. "I knew you would do this. Why did I even bother?" He venomously spat out, feeling like daggers were stabbing him in the chest as he turned to get the now pointless dinner out of the oven. He couldn't even look at the other boy right now. It hurt too much that Kurt wouldn't compromise for him. He opened the oven door with a bang and threw the dish with the lasagne in it heavily onto the counter top, not caring whether it ruined the surface or not. He felt the soft trickle of tears falling down his face. Why did he always let Kurt do this to himself? In that moment he knew without a doubt that he loved Kurt more than Kurt had ever loved him back. Blaine had heard once that the person being chased was always happier than the one doing the chasing. He felt like half his teen years he had spent running after Kurt and now at nearly twenty he was spent. He couldn't do it any longer.

"Blaine don't be like this, please!" Kurt pleaded behind him. He didn't understand. Would he ever?

"Kurt if we rush back into this like we did last time then nothing will change. I don't know about you but I'm not that person anymore and I think we need to get to know these new versions of us before we do anything physical. We need to understand one another again because I don't think you've understood me for a long time." Blaine told him firmly, his insides shaking like a leaf in the wind, and watched as Kurt stood stock still, shock on his face as the words sank in. His face fell as he began to realise the hurt Blaine had inside of him and Blaine, wanting nothing more than to reach out and embrace the beautiful man in front of him, clenched his fists to stop himself.

"You think I don't understand you?" Kurt whispered out, a tear falling down his face. That was all it took. Blaine walked slowly back over to the man he loved and slid his arms around his waist, his thumb brushing the tear away before he did so.

"No I don't think you do..." He replied honestly, his sadness reflecting in Kurt's own watery eyes.

"Ok. Ok we'll do it your way. We'll get to know each other again."

A small smile found its way onto Kurt's face and Blaine couldn't help but smile back. He felt like his whole body was humming again at the mere thought of being with Kurt again. "Thank you."

"But I need you to know that I will never ever let you go again."

"I hope not..." Blaine whispered and kissed Kurt gently. This was the start of a whole new relationship for them and Blaine had hope that it might work this time...

**Song used: Fly Me To the Moon by Frank Sinatra **


	4. Repairing Bonds

**Sorry for the delay, work and illness has kept me away.**

**I don't own Glee. **

**Chapter Four**

Blaine sat nervously fiddling with his menu. They had been to Breadstix so many times now that he knew the dishes off by heart but he had asked for one just the same. Like it was a safety net of some kind. He wanted so badly for this to go well. For Kurt to be understanding and loving like he was once upon a time. For it not to end up like it had the last time they had been in a restaurant where Kurt had ripped his heart out and served it to him on a silver platter. Did Kurt mean what he had said? That he still loved him and was going to fight to get him back? To prove his love to him? Blaine hoped so more than anything in the whole world. He knew it would take time to fix this rift that had opened up between the two of them, that they needed time to get to know one another again but the small flicker of hope still left in him was melting his heart and opening him up to the possibility that they were meant for one another after all.

"What are you going to get?" Kurt asked him pleasantly, having similarly taken a menu after Blaine had requested one. Blaine shrugged, not having really taken in the menu that he knew off by heart anyway. He felt like something simple, something uncomplicated.

"I don't know, maybe spaghetti and meatballs..."

Kurt raised his eyebrows, trying not to look a little bit disgusted. He hated meatballs. Thought they were full of fattening discards of meat. Blaine didn't care. He loved meatballs and for once Kurt's thoughts on the subject were not going to sway him. "Seriously Blaine?"

"What? What's wrong with that?" He irritatingly replied, frowning heavily at Kurt as if challenging him to a fight. Would Kurt take the bait or allow Blaine to finally be free to make his own choices without any interference from Kurt himself?

Kurt stared intently into his eyes for a few seconds before relenting, sighing tiredly. "Nothing." Blaine watched with curiosity at the lean, chestnut haired boy as he shuffled uncomfortably in his seat, opening and closing the menu out of what looked like either boredom or frustration. Blaine guessed the later.

"Kurt, what's wrong?"He asked with slight trepidation.

"I just feel a little silly is all. I mean we already know each other Blaine." Kurt drawled out in his sarcastic way, leaning back into the booth seat and glaring at Blaine in what could only be described as a 'what do you want from me' bitch glare. Closing his eyes, Blaine racked his brain as to how he could get Kurt to understand that maybe, just maybe he didn't know Blaine as well as he thought.

"Do you remember the first time we came here together?" He asked quietly and Kurt face softened as nostalgia took over.

"We were with Mercedes. I think she got bored of all our gay talk." They both chuckled. That had been during the tater tot war that Sue Sylvester placed on the school.

"Yeah, and she kept going on about those tater tots!" Blaine supplied happily as he watched Kurt glowing from their shared memory. This was now going a lot better. Perhaps he could explain how far they had both gotten from that point in history and Kurt would understand where he was coming from.

Kurt rolled his eyes at the memory of Mercedes and her love of tater tots. "God it feels like a lifetime ago now." He stated. How right he was. It had been so new and fresh then as they explored each other and gotten to know one another. Those precious first few weeks had been the foundation for everything that had come later.

"We're such different people now..." Blaine stated quietly giving Kurt a significant glance. At least he felt like **he** was. Back then he had surprisingly felt lighter, stronger and had more hope and courage. He was less cautious, going for what he wanted and believed in. He had been more naïve and clueless, but then he had been a child. Fifteen years old. Now he was almost twenty. He had grown up a lot and realised how complicated live and love was. It wasn't like the movies where you simply fell for one another and lived happily ever after. There were arguments and niggles of living with another. There was hurt and heartache as the one you loved either neglected you for their own selfish reasons or their lack of understanding. There were mistakes and regrets. All of this made life harder to live as the years went on. Or at least for Blaine it did. Sometimes he felt like he was suffocating from pain, loss or loneliness. Why did life have to be so complicated?

"Are we Blaine? I'm not so sure." Kurt mused pensively.

"I know I am."

Kurt chuckled from Blaine's stone faced response. He really wasn't understanding what Blaine was trying to say at all. Everything that once was Blaine seemed so far away now. Now he was left with a muddled, terrified heap that had no direction in life. He was lost. "What, is there some big, dark secret that you're keeping from me or something?" Kurt jokingly stated, waving his arms around in a joking fashion. "Holy crap you're a vampire!" He gasped, playing the fool. Blaine was not amused.

"..." Kurt's face fell as Blaine's silence reigned over the two of them and their table. The penny had finally dropped.

"Blaine... Oh my- is there? Please tell me Blaine. I love you no matter what." Stretching his hand, it curled protectively around Blaine's and the dark haired boy sighed at the warmth and strength just from that small touch from his ex lover. That one touch made Blaine feel like he could be strong again. Build those brick walls back up and stand atop them proudly as he climbed back to being who he once was. It gave him the strength to tell Kurt the secret he had been keeping inside of him for too long.

Staring down at his now wringing hands he took a deep breath and released his secret. "I... I cut myself."

Kurt's face changed to one of bemusement as though he couldn't quite grasp what he had heard. "What?"

"When I'm really depressed, I cut myself." Blaine heard the little gasping hiccup come from out of Kurt's mouth and looked up to see a tear trickling down the man he loved more than anything else's face. That almost broke his heart all over again. That one tear shed for him.

"Oh Blaine. Why didn't you tell me?" He choked out, more tears falling now that he was thinking about the implications of what Blaine had told him.

"Because I didn't think you cared anymore." He bluntly replied.

"Of course I care, I love you and I'm gonna keep on telling you I love you until you believe me. And I'm looking after you too from now on. You need someone to look after you honey. I'm moving into the apartment. I'll sleep on the couch if you don't want me sharing the bed. I just...I don't want to even think of you cut-cutting yourself." He sobbed at the end, but determination steeled his face into hardened features as he pulled his inner strength out for Blaine to take comfort in. He needed that strength. He didn't have any left for himself.

"You would do that for me?" He whispered out, the ghost of a smile on his face. Maybe they would be ok after all.

"Yes, God Blaine. I love you. We are going over to mine after this so I can pack."

"...Ok." His heart almost sang as Kurt began to care for him with his kind words again. Looking down at the menu, he slapped it closed. He knew exactly what he was going to order. Sod it, he loved meatballs and no one, no one was going to change his mind.

* * *

Blaine helped drag the last of Kurt's suitcases through the front door to his apartment. _God does he really need all this stuff?_ Kurt had never been one to pack light though. Blaine thought one bag was entirely of his bathroom products. Kurt and his moisturising routine. It always made him smile. He was almost as bad as Rachel when it came to looking after his skin.

"Well that's all done and dusted. I'm pooped." Kurt exclaimed, dumping himself unceremoniously down onto the couch and groaning softly. It was late and Blaine could feel the drag of sleep trying to claim him.

"I'll get you a blanket and pillow for the couch." He told Kurt, starting to make his way to the linen closet. A funny look came over Kurt's face and Blaine recognised it all too well. He had been expecting to sleep with Blaine.

"Oh...um thank you." The taller boy fumbled out politely.

Blaine sighed, feeling the tiredness seeping through his body. He didn't need this complication at this time of night. "I'm not ready for that yet Kurt, I'm sorry."

"No it's-it's fine. We should be focusing on getting you better not on...that."

"Thank you for understanding." Blaine smiled sweetly at Kurt, who still had a look of disappointment on him that couldn't be contained. Leaning across he kissed Kurt lightly on the cheek and went to fetch the sheets before falling into his own bed and letting sleep claim him.

* * *

Kurt stood opening and closing the cupboards as he made himself familiar to where everything in the kitchen was. Getting out the ingredients for pancakes, which he knew was Blaine's favourite breakfast food, he set about making a stack for both Blaine and himself. He had been a little saddened when Blaine hadn't let him sleep in the double bed with him but anything that made Blaine feel uncomfortable was not what he wanted either. He wanted Blaine to feel comfortable with him, open up to him again. The revelation of last night when Blaine had told him about his self harming had shaken Kurt to his very core. His eyes had surreptitiously scanned Blaine's bare arms for the entire meal but he hadn't seen any scars on them at all. He supposed they must have been in a place that wasn't easy to see. It had almost been too much for him to hear those words. He knew that at least a part of him had been the reason for Blaine's hurting himself in that way and it was more painful than he had ever felt before. That he was responsible for someone cutting themselves. His heart squeezed painfully in his chest as he imagined Blaine sitting on the bathroom tiling feeling like he had no other option but to do **that**. A tear started rolling down his cheek and he angrily wiped it away before Blaine could see any self pity on Kurt's face. He was feeling very sorry for himself indeed.

He heard shuffling coming from behind Blaine's bedroom door and decided that now was the best time to switch the radio on and belt out the tunes on it to try and cheer himself up and hopefully Blaine too. There was nothing Blaine loved better than singing and performing, although he may deny it. However when the curly haired boy emerged from his room, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Kurt frowned deeply. He was wearing a pair of long sweat pants. Blaine never wore long pants to bed, he always got too hot under the covers. _Maybe he put them on when he got up. Maybe he hadn't been wearing anything. _A small blush covered his cheeks at the thought of Blaine naked. Something he hadn't seem for a while. Blaine seemed slimmer than last time he had been with him, his waist tiny. He wondered whether he ate enough. The boy never seemed to look after himself properly.

"You have Warbler practise today?" He asked nonchalantly, as he shuffled around the kitchen making more pancake mix for a second batch.

"No I give them Fridays off as some of the students like to go home for the weekend. Remind you of someone?" Blaine smirked and Kurt rolled his eyes but smiled in response. Blaine seemed to be acting more like his old self which Kurt could only think of as a good thing. His playful banter was beginning to return and Kurt internally sighed in relief of it. He hated this new morose Blaine. He needed to get the old Blaine back for good.

"I can't imagine who you're talking about." He drawled, pretending to be above the joke. He had liked to go home at the weekends when he had been at Dalton. So sue him, he hadn't really fit in there. Not like Blaine had.

"Of course not." He joked back, his eyes almost sparkling from mirth. Kurt's heart leapt into his throat at the sight, but then the pants...

"It was really cold last night, wasn't it?" He questioned Blaine, keeping a close eye on his reaction to his statement.

"It was? Actually I thought it was really hot." The boy told him, frowning as he came to sit on one of the breakfast bar chairs.

"Huh." Kurt non committally responded. So Blaine was trying to hide something and Kurt could guess quite easily what it was that he was hiding from him. His scars. They were on his legs.

"Why?" Blaine asked curious. Kurt cocked his head and shook it.

"No, no reason. Here I made you pancakes." Anything to distract him from Kurt's suspicions and it seemed to work. His heart sank back lowly into his chest as he watched Blaine take his plate and scoff a large bite of the pancake stack into his mouth, humming in delight and grinning madly. Blaine still didn't want to share parts of him and that made Kurt sadder than he could say. He understood he supposed. He had hurt Blaine very, very much when he had told him he hadn't wanted to get married. It had been the biggest mistake of his life. One he wished he could rectify.

* * *

Kurt sat on the piano stool tinkling on the black and white keys absently with Sam sitting beside him. He had asked the boy along since he knew that he shared a special bond with Blaine since their senior year. He didn't understand it, but he accepted that Sam knew things about Blaine that Kurt potentially would never know. Sam might be able to help him get Blaine back on his feet, better and happier. He hoped.

"I'm really worried about Blaine Sam. I don't know what to do."

Sam gave him the puzzled vacant look he always gave when he didn't understand what it was someone was talking about. Kurt sighed heavily. He could do without this. "Really? I thought you two were back together and he was all happy and stuff."

"Is that how he seems to you?" Kurt asked Sam. Blaine had started to look better, even he could tell, but was he really truly happy?

"Yeah. He's totally gushing over every second of being with you when we're having bro time together. That's all he talks about. That's pretty much what he's like when he's with you." Sam simply replied, making it sound so uncomplicated. So Blaine was talking about him in a good way. That was progress at the very least.

"He told me last night about his cutting himself..." Kurt stated in a monotone voice to try not to cry, but when Sam's jaw grew slack and his eyes widened in surprise, Kurt was gob smacked. He didn't know which of them was more shocked at Sam not knowing this piece of information.

"What? You mean as in deliberately?" Sam quizzed him and he nodded sorrowfully.

"Yes. You didn't know?"

"No! I had no idea. Did he say why?" Sam's face had now become something Kurt had rarely seen on him, intense and sombre. So there was more to Sam than meets the eye. Maybe this was why he was Blaine's best friend.

"He just said he does it when he's really depressed. I'm scared he's still doing it.."

"Why do you think that? He's been much better lately. Trust me, I know. I was there." Sam shuddered as he clearly remembered Blaine's worst time in his depression. Kurt wished he knew something about it but Blaine was keeping tight lipped about it, and so, it seemed, was Sam. It must have been very bad indeed.

"He was wearing long pants for bed. He never wears long pants for bed, he gets too hot." Kurt wailed, throwing his hands up into the air in frustration. He wanted to make this better and Sam wasn't helping him as he thought he would. This was a colossal waste of time so far.

"So ask him about it." Sam snapped back, looking a little pissed. Obviously Sam just went for all out honesty with Blaine. Was that the right path? "Trust me he won't reveal anything until you push him into it."

"You think I should?" Kurt asked, worry evident on his face. What if he made it worse? He couldn't bear the thought of that.

"Yeah, look Blaine is an honest person but sometimes he keeps his feelings locked up until someone notices and coaxes it out of him. That was the only way I got him to admit he had a crush on me. I tried everything else. You have to just be upfront about it all."

"I can't believe I was the one that did this to him..." Kurt whispered out, the tears unable to be kept at bay. He felt the muscular arm of the blonde snake around his waist and pull him close. It felt nice to be comforted.

"Kurt you didn't do this to him, it's the way he copes with all the stresses and hurt he has and I'm sure not all of it was about you. You couldn't know this would happen so don't blame yourself."

It was easy for Sam to say that but how could he not. Blaine had been fine till he had broken his heart. After that his whole life had crumbled into nothing before his very eyes. It was all Kurt's fault. "But I do. I want to make it right Sam."

"And how are you going to do that?" The blonde asked him, shrugging his shoulders and looking vacant again. Clearly he had no ideas on that front. Kurt however did. Thanking his father silently for his talk with him a while back he turned to the boy beside him, grinning maniacally.

"Well I was thinking..."


	5. Admissions

**A/N so here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**I never owned Glee.**

**Chapter Five**

A couple of weeks had passed and Blaine had started to relax more and more in the company of Kurt. It was beginning to feel like it had at the beginning of their relationship again, all hope, fun and laughter. Kurt had been the perfect gentleman, not pressuring him into anything or pushing for more. He had done a whole heap of chores, something that never seemed to have happened when they had been in New York together. Blaine felt cared for, loved. It was more than he could ever have dared hope for. There were still niggles deep inside his mind, fears that he didn't dare tell Kurt that he had. Fears of Kurt leaving him again, of not truly loving him. He didn't know if these fears would ever leave him. But he pushed these insecurities away into the deepest recesses of his mind because it seemed as though Kurt genuinely wanted to make this work. That he did indeed still love him.

They had spent every night with one another since Kurt had moved in and Blaine was starting to feel really comfortable living with Kurt again. So much so that the barriers he had erected around himself were starting to crumble. He was letting Kurt back in again. He didn't know if this was a wise move, but it felt right to him. He loved him and Kurt deserved a second chance. Kurt had given him one after all.

So that was how they came to be lazily draped over the couch watching one of Blaine's favourite movies of all time. Beauty and the Beast.

"I can't believe they are doing a live action remake of this. It's the best film ever. Plus Emma Watson is going to play Belle." Blaine exclaimed excitedly to the chestnut haired boy sitting beside him. Kurt turned his head, giggling at Blaine's exhilaration over anything Disney.

"You are such a sap for Disney Blaine." He teased, causing Blaine to mock pout in return. Blaine loved Disney. He had always wanted the Disney prince to come and sweep him off his feet when he had been a kid. To be honest Blaine was surprised his parents were so shocked when he came out. It had always been pretty obvious that he liked boys. Even Cooper had said so. Blaine had always loved the Beast the best though. Something about seeing the person for who they are on the inside really struck him even at an early age. He had always wanted someone to love him for who he was inside, not what he was on the outside.

"Come on what's not to like about a Disney film? They have hot princes, amazing stories, great songs to sing along to. What more do you want?" Blaine retorted, diving into the popcorn and sitting back to watch the film once more. He could sense Kurt rolling his eyes even if he didn't see it. Kurt was such a realist at times. It was like he never dared himself to dream something fantastical.

"But it's not real life, is it?"

"How could you say that?" Blaine stated. Even though the characters were made up, love began and blossomed in the same ways as Disney films. You just had to look at the bigger picture. It wasn't about the princes and princesses for Blaine, it was about showing the person who you really were on the inside and learning to love and accepting who another person was no matter who they were or what they had done.

"So you're saying that you're waiting for your handsome prince charming to come along and whisk you off your feet Princess Blaine." Kurt poked him in the side and Blaine snorted at the thought of being the princess.

"Maybe. Who's to say I'm not the prince though?" He teased back, a twinkle in his eyes giving him a mischievous look.

Kurt shook his head pensively. "Hmmm. No you're definitely the princess."

"Hey!" Blaine protested loudly until Kurt's lips came crashing down onto his own passionately, sending his body back into the sofa cushions. Moaning at the feel of Kurt's lips hard against his own he snaked his arms around the boys neck to get into a position to deepen the kiss. His heart started pounding heavily in his chest. They hadn't kissed like this since the elevator and it sent all of Blaine's senses reeling. The feel of Kurt's tongue against his own, the taste of buttery popcorn and freshly baked cookies, the sweet smell of Kurt that was just... Kurt. It all became to much, sending him into a dizzying spiral, his mind flying free of all thoughts and he let himself be taken over by passion itself.

Breaking off the kiss, Blaine sighed as Kurt gave him small butterfly kisses down his jaw and onto his collar bone. His eyelids fluttered at the sheer pleasure of what was happening. Kurt had always known how to turn him on. A tightness of panic entered his heart as Kurt's hands reached up to undo his buttons and before Blaine had even realised what he was doing his hand had gripped tightly around Kurt's wrist, stopping him in his tracks.

"Wait. Wait Kurt! No. I-I can't. I'm sorry, I'm not ready." Blaine blinked away tears that were forming in the corners of his eyes. He loved Kurt, he did, but something inside of him didn't feel that this was right. At least, not yet.

Sitting back on his haunches Kurt looked down at Blaine with grave concern. "Is this about your... scars. Blaine I don't care."

Blaine shook his head, trying to figure out exactly how to explain to Kurt what it was that was going through his mind right now. The fear and panic of loss and heartbreak. He couldn't go through it again. He wouldn't. He had to be one hundred per cent certain Kurt loved him. He wasn't that sure yet. "No it's not that. I just-"

"Just what Blaine. Talk to me."

Sitting up and sighing heavily, Blaine ran his fingers through his gel filled hair, sculpting it into peaks as he did so. "I guess I'm scared of committing myself one hundred per cent to this right now."

"Why?" Kurt demanded a little too sharply. Great, now he was upset. Blaine had never wanted to provoke him but he had to be selfish right now. He couldn't deal with another depression like the last one. It would kill him.

"Because I don't want to get hurt again. I can't get hurt again. It would kill me. Literally." He watched as Kurt folded his arms over his chest defensively, his legs crossing and going into full on accusatory Kurt mode. Blaine had seen it before. He was readying himself for a fight. That was the last thing that Blaine wanted to do. He was tired of fighting. That was got them into this mess in the first place. This was why Blaine had wanted to gt to know one another again first before committing seriously, so that they understood one another and wouldn't fight all the time. Now it was like they were right back to where they started.

"Blaine you can't die of a broken heart." Kurt spat out venomously. Yep, he was mad. Blaine wished sometimes that Kurt had more patience, but he supposed, then he wouldn't be Kurt anymore. Blaine's heart began to ache in his chest, yearning for the day that Kurt would understand his fears, his hurts and pain.

"Yes you can Kurt." He whispered out. It hadn't been that far from him trying to commit suicide, not that he had ever told anyone that. He never would. Kurt gulped, a tear silently falling from his face. He finally understood what Blaine was saying to him.

"I wouldn't do that to you. Not again. I learnt my lesson." He grabbed Blaine's hands almost desperately, making Blaine shake his head as he looked across at Kurt with sorrow in his eyes.

"I don't know Kurt. I'm not so sure." A determination set in Kurt's eyes that Blaine had never seen before. He definitely wasn't giving up on Blaine. It made his stomach flutter as the hope that had been growing in his chest after these weeks allowed itself to open up to Kurt. Kurt loved him and he was beginning to believe in it. That he wouldn't hurt him ever again.

"Then explain it to me so I do. What happened after we-we broke up."

"You know what happened." Blaine bit his lips. This was the one area he was scared in confiding to Kurt about. Was he really going to dare to open up to him again completely? Could he?

"Blaine-"

"Ok. ok." Taking a deep breath in Blaine slowly started to let it out, is heart hammering like crazy at what he was about to reveal. Gulping down his fear the words came tumbling out. "I got cut from NYADA. You know that part. I couldn't focus on anything. I wasn't eating, I- I was sleeping all the time. It was like I was lost in some bubble that I couldn't get out of. I came home and mum and dad were great but I could tell that they didn't understand. Sam was there for me, like a rock. He kept me grounded and quite probably alive. The pain took over and I stopped functioning. I started not getting out of bed at all, I didn't have any energy. I slept so much. My therapist said it was my bodies way of trying to heal my mind and my heart. When I was awake the pain became overbearing and I started... I started to cut myself with my razor blade. Mum freaked the first time she saw it. Took me straight to my therapist. She told me to find something I loved and use that as a coping mechanism. So I started playing and singing all the time. I wrote some of my own music. I got a little better. Then the offer at Dalton came. It really helped. It kept me busy. I started eating again. Although not as much as my parents would have liked. But, well, I'm still a work in progress." He ended, smiling wryly at Kurt who looked shocked and deeply affected by what he had told him. Tears were running down his face and Blaine reached up to wipe them away with his thumbs, cupping his ex with his hands to comfort him despite the fact that Blaine was the one that had just spilled all his secrets. He was visibly shaking from the memory of it all. It had been a dark time in his life, something he never wanted to think about ever again.

Kurt looked deeply into his eyes, showing the sorrow and fear of almost losing Blaine forever. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't see what was happening when you were still at NYADA. I should have helped and I didn't. I feel so ashamed that I let you get like this..." Blaine chuckled and smiled warmly. Blaine was a master of hiding things from others, especially if they were things that were hurting him on the inside.

"Kurt you didn't know ok. God only my mum and therapist knew before I told you. It's something I have to deal with personally. I suppose I'm not as strong as you." He mused but Kurt shook his head not believing those words.

"You're wrong, you're so strong Blaine. You just feel things so much deeper than I think I ever will. But please never keep anything this big from me again. I love you Blaine, you're my best friend and you always will be. I couldn't bear it if you weren't in my life."

"Me either. I love you too. Let's just take things slow. Ok." Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek carefully, chastely. He didn't know if he could deal with anything more right now. His heart was still so battered and bruised. Yes he was getting better, but it took time. Time Kurt didn't understand it took.

"I promise I'm gonna prove how much I love you." Kurt told him seriously and Blaine believed every word. He believed that Kurt wanted to do everything to make it right again. And he would, with time.

"Kurt, really you don't need to do anything. I already know."

"No I-I have something planned."

"Ok. Well I can't wait." Actually he could but he didn't want to upset Kurt any more than he had that night. He had a feeling that whatever Kurt was planning he wasn't ready for. All he wanted was more nights curled up on the couch watching movies or reading with his head resting on Kurt's shoulder. "I'm tired, do you mind if I...?" Blaine pointed to his bedroom. He had missed the entire film now anyway and sharing secrets was tiring him out. He needed a good nights sleep.

"No. Goodnight Blaine." Kurt called out with a hopeful cheer to it. Well if Kurt wanted to do something for him and it made him happy, why not?

"Night Kurt." He smiled before closing the door to his room and flopping down onto his bed.

* * *

Blaine woke up on Wednesday morning rested and strangely lighter than the day before. His talk with Kurt, revealing things about his depression had lifted a weight on his shoulders that he hadn't known was even there. Going into work had been more fun than it ever had and he found himself enjoying the time he was spending with the new Warblers. The weird phone call he got from Sam at lunchtime with some garbled message about some mystery plane ride and picking him up later threw him a little but Sam could be well... strange at the best of times so he simply shrugged it off and carried on with his day.

So when he ambled outside Dalton Academy after school had finished to find Sam sitting in his pick up truck he was more than a little puzzled. Was this Sam picking him up? Did he actually mean he was giving him a lift somewhere? But where? Trotting over, shouldering his bag more firmly onto himself he knocked on the window and gave Sam a bemused look.

"Where exactly are you taking me Sam?" He asked as Sam gestured for him to get in the truck. Looking back at his own car he sighed and got in. He could always get Kurt to drive him into Dalton tomorrow he guessed. God knew what Sam wanted. He hoped this wasn't about some new girl he had his sights on. Namely Rachel. They were all wrong for one another. Not that he told Sam that. His friend was more than capable of making his own mistakes and sorting them out for himself. Besides he wouldn't listen anyway. Sam always did what he wanted. Penny was a prime example.

"We're picking up Kurt and your bags then I'm taking you to the airport."

"The airport?!" Blaine whipped his head round incredulously. He couldn't get on a plane tonight, it was the middle of the week. He had work tomorrow. What the hell was going on? _Please dear lord don't tell me this is Kurt trying to prove his love to me..._

"Yeah. You're going on a trip. I hope you'll enjoy it. I'm sure you will." Sam grinned broadly waggling his eyebrows and Blaine groaned aloud. Whatever it was Kurt had planned Sam seemed to think it involved some sort of sexual activity from the way he was acting. Blaine was not ready for that. He was not ready at all.

"Um where are we going?" He hesitantly inquired, not sure if he wanted to know.

Sam shrugged as if he didn't know, but his face told a different story. So Kurt had told him to keep it a secret. Great. "Sorry can't tell you that. You'll have fun though I can promise you that."

"Uh huh. Right." He mumbled to himself switching the radio on and crossing his arms, looking out the window as the green scenery flew by. It took another half hour of silence between the two boys until they finally reached Blaine's apartment and Kurt who was sitting on a suitcase outside in the parking lot. The lean, chestnut haired boy waved animatedly, starting to drag the suitcases towards the truck as Sam was pulling in to park.

Kurt pulled the door open after flinging the suitcases haphazardly into the back of the pick up and slid in beside Blaine who glared at him a little pissed off with the whole prospect of flying somewhere he had no idea where. "Hey, are you ready?" Kurt breathlessly asked, looking joyful at what was about to happen.

"For what? Sam seems to think it's all a secret." He added dryly his arms still firmly folded over his chest. He didn't like this, not one bit.

Kurt giggled and grabbed his forearms, leaning over to kiss him quickly, grinning almost as widely as Sam was earlier. "It is. Don't worry, you'll love it."

"This isn't anything to do with you proving your love for me is it? Cause I told you that you don't need to do that you know."

"I know but I want to."

Blaine sighed, resolved that this was going to happen whether he liked it or not. There seemed to be nothing he could do or say that would stop Kurt. Despite Blaine looking annoyed. "I guess I'm ready then..." He mumbled being led to the airport and whatever was beyond.


	6. What Is Kurt Planning?

**A/N Apologies for the lateness of this, I've had a serious case of Writer's block. Sorry!**

**I never owned Glee.**

**Chapter Six**

Looking out the window Blaine sighed in relief as the plane touched down. It had been a long flight and he still didn't really understand why Kurt had bought him here of all places. Las Vegas. The city of lights, gambling and cheap Elvis impersonators. They weren't even old enough to gamble yet, well Kurt was, but he wasn't. Was he supposed to just watch as Kurt had fun? This trip away was going to be a disaster. He stretched as he stood up, wanting desperately to let his legs have a little exercise and to get some fresh air. He hoped Kurt didn't have other plans. He was pretty sure the chestnut haired boy did though.

Following Kurt down the steps out of the plane, Blaine grumbled to himself as they wended their way towards their luggage. Finally he snapped. "Las Vegas? Seriously Kurt. Why are we here? It's not like we can gamble and I'm not sure I can come up with a good excuse as to why I'm having time off work for this." Blaine was irritated, he liked his job and he was probably going to lose it now thanks to Kurt bringing him halfway across the country to a place in the middle of the desert just to... well do God only knew what. Let's face it, he was pissed. The taller boy didn't seem to grasp on Blaine's emotions though, grinning broadly at him, the grin that showed his teeth. The one he hardly ever used unless he trusted that person implicitly and he was extremely happy. Whatever he was happy about though was lost on the dark haired boy.

Kurt waved off Blaine's catty comment with his hand, looking around for their suitcases on the conveyor belt. "Oh don't worry about work. I called them and explained everything. They're fine with this."

"How the hell can they be fine with me taking what is quite possibly the longest weekend off in history Kurt?" Blaine spat out, starting to see red. He was angry and he didn't think even finding a punching bag was going to do him any good now. Kurt had called his work and gotten time off for him? How dare he do that? He wanted to be at home, he wanted to be at work. It kept him sane and happy. It kept him from thinking any dark thoughts that festered in the deepest recesses of his mind.

All Kurt did was shrug though, a tiny smile still in place, his eyes mischievous to say the least. "You'll see." Blaine huffed darkly and grabbed his suitcase, his mouth tight lipped as he carried on following the other boy as they made their way to get a taxi and what Blaine presumed was their hotel for the weekend. He sat in the taxi cab, glaring out the window with his his arms crossed, not daring to look at Kurt at all in fear that he might say something he would later regret. Thankfully he didn't push for a conversation. Kurt must have finally seen what a foul mood he was in.

When finally the cab pulled into the hotel they were staying in Blaine got out as quickly as possible. The Monte Carlo. Well it looked ok enough he guessed. He let Kurt do all the booking in, standing in the foyer and scuffing his feet on the shiny, tiled flooring. Sighing, Blaine figured he was just going to have to go along with whatever crazy scheme Kurt had cooked up in order to prove his love or whatever the hell this was about. God knows how Las Vegas can help with that but Blaine was fed up thinking it over. He had given himself a headache. He really wanted to get up to the room and sleep for all eternity.

"Got the key. Let's go." Kurt exclaimed and Blaine dragged himself after, wishing he was anywhere but here in the bright lights and bustle of Las Vegas. Why couldn't Kurt have gotten a romantic cabin or something? Blaine found he hated the crowds and business. It wasn't like New York, he could cope with that, people just trying to get from one place to another. No, this was rowdy and confining and he was starting to get nervous with all these people knocking into him as they passed.

When they had finally made it to their room Blaine couldn't even remember how they had gotten there in the first place but he wanted in. Now. "Relax honey, this is going to be fun." Kurt told him breezily as he placed the key card in the slot to open the door. This was not fun. This was about as far from fun as Blaine had ever experienced. God he preferred Lima, Ohio to this place. He never wanted to come back here. Shoving his way past Kurt, he stopped in his tracks, his mouth agape. Looking around he saw one very large bed in the middle of the bedroom area with what looked like rose petals sprinkled on the top and heart shaped pillows adorning the top of the bedspread. Dumping his carry on bag down heavily with a thump, Blaine twirled round to face Kurt, his mouth hanging open in disbelief. "Er- is this the honeymoon suite? Why did you book the honeymoon suite Kurt?"

"Why not?" Kurt answered simply, going over to the suitcases and starting to unpack as though nothing was out of the ordinary at all. Blaine could not quite believe his ears.

"Because we're not on our honeymoon? I'm not sleeping with you Kurt. I told you already, I'm not ready for that yet."

Placing his hands up in defeat Kurt nervously laughed at seeing Blaine looking extremely angry. "Alright, alright. Calm down. We can share the bed without doing anything sexual you know."

"Hmm..." Why was it that Blaine just didn't believe him. He knew how he felt about all of this. That he needed time to get himself back together, for them both to understand each other again. Clearly Kurt needed more time to understand him because this was not the way to get him to see that he loved him. Not at all.

"Now let's go down to the pool and have some fun." Kurt brightly exclaimed, taking out two bathing suits and waving them around in the air for Blaine to chose which one he wanted.

"Whoopie." Blaine mumbled under his breath. This was going to be a very long weekend indeed at this rate.

* * *

Kurt was no idiot. He knew Blaine was angry. At the moment he was anyway. After tomorrow Kurt knew he could guarantee that all of this anger in the man he loved was going to have vanished into thin air. His plan was foolproof, genius, and Blaine hadn't worked out what it was in the slightest which made it even better. He was going to show Blaine that he loved him tomorrow and they would live happily ever after. He could feel it in his bones. He heard a tired sigh from the dark haired boy laying beside him in their large emperor sized bed, his now curly hair free from it's gelled confines. "Kurt really ,why here? I've never mentioned Las Vegas to you ever. For good reason it appears." Blaine had looked uncomfortable around all the hustle and bustle that was plainly evident to anyone with eyes which was why Kurt had taken him to the most secluded part of the whole hotel. Why Blaine seemed so anxious around others he wasn't sure but at least he had bared his scars for Kurt for the first time as he walked around in his swimwear. He had been shocked to have seen so many, some still pink from being recent, others had faded to a tiny silver line. It had almost bought tears to his eyes at seeing them. There were so many. How dark things must have gotten for Blaine. It had all been his fault as well.

Gulping down the lump in his throat, Kurt shook his head, trying to forget his sorrowful thoughts. This was supposed to be a happy occasion. And it would be, even if it was the last thing that he did. "You'll see." He smirked at Blaine, who groaned and rolled his eyes, thumping his head back onto the pillow. Blaine hated not knowing things, Kurt knew that but he didn't want to spoil anything. He wanted to see the surprised look on Blaine's face, to see the love coming back into it, the romantic dreamer he knew was still inside. Kurt was going to release it once again.

"You know I'm tired of hearing you say that."

"Uh huh, then stop asking me." Kurt stated pointedly, getting his message across to Blaine,who had his right eyebrow raised at him questioningly. Leaning over, he kissed Blaine delicately on the cheek, seeing the faintest of blushes coming to the surface and smiled at the fact that he still managed to make Blaine do that every single time. It was so cute. God he loved Blaine. "Now go to sleep. Tomorrow is a long day."

"Why, what's tomorrow?" Blaine sharply asked but Kurt was not going to back down. He would see tomorrow.

"You'll see."

"Ugh. Fine. Whatever. No funny business."

"Goodnight honey." Kurt sang out, switching his lamp off and promptly falling into a deep, yet contented dream. Tomorrow was a big day and he needed his beauty sleep.

* * *

Blaine groaned aloud as he heard a rapping on the hotel door and shifted further into the bedspread, his hands moving the pillow over his head and gripping it tightly round his ears to try and dull the incessant noise.

"Room service!" Called a cheerful voice from the other side of the door and he groaned even louder. Where the hell was Kurt? Why wasn't he answering the door? He had clearly been the one to order the food so Blaine stayed where he was, nestling down to try and sleep more. He was exhausted. Spending the night next to Kurt had been a challenge to say the least. His heart had beat so fast at moments that he thought it would explode. He couldn't rest at all until he had heard the even breathing of Kurt in deep slumber and even then he had slept in fits and starts. It had felt strange to have Kurt in his bed again, strange and yet so familiar.

When the woman's voice called out once again he growled lowly and slipped out of bed, yawning as he did so and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he padded across the carpeted room to open the door for the maid beyond. She was a young girl, a similar age to himself with dyed blonde hair scraped back into a high ponytail, revealing her dark roots beneath. She smiled at him warmly as she wheeled the trolley in, shuffling beside it when she set it next to what was their breakfast table. Frowning at why she wouldn't leave, Blaine suddenly remembered that she was probably waiting for her tip. Muttering to himself he dug out a few dollars out of his wallet and thanked her, trying to convey that he really wanted to be left alone.

Where Kurt was he couldn't tell, he was not in the bathroom and there only appeared to be one breakfast plate. He looked down longingly at the stack of pancakes drizzled in syrup and shrugged, going to sit and eat it. If Kurt wasn't here then it was fair game. He could always order more. As he tucked into the the stack, Blaine noticed something hanging from the wardrobe door handle with what appeared to be a note attached.

"Ok, this isn't weird at all..." Blaine mumbled to himself and got up, making his way to the note, which he detached as soon as he got to the suit that was hanging on the wardrobe. Opening it hastily he devoured the words on the page. "What the-"

_Dear Blaine,_

_If you want to understand why we've come here, wear this suit and get a cab. Give this sealed envelope to the taxi driver and he'll get you to where you need to go._

_Love forever_

_Kurt x_

Blaine stared down at the sealed envelope in his hands, the temptation to open it almost making him rip the envelope to shreds to see what was inside. But he stopped himself just before he did it. Blaine wasn't certain why, but it felt like the right thing to do. Kurt had obviously gone to a lot of effort for him and he should respect that. He grabbed the suit and ambled into the bathroom to get himself ready.

* * *

The suit was a little baggy, but then Blaine was thinner than he used to be and Kurt had probably gone on the sizing he knew Blaine to be. It didn't matter though, Blaine wore it because that was what Kurt had asked him to do. He hailed a taxi parked in the bay just outside the hotel and climbed into the back seat with purpose in his stride.

"Hi I need to get to this address." He stated, handing the driver the slightly crumpled, but still completely sealed envelope. He had been very good. No matter how tempting it had been laying on the counter as he dressed. The chocolate coloured middle aged taxi driver with a kindly face and a small paunch looked at him curiously but ripped open the envelope and read the contents inside, laughing as he did so. "Ok kid, let's go."

As he began to drive off, Blaine looking out the window in curiosity, the driver struck up a conversation. Blaine, being the polite, personable person he had been taught to be indulged the driver for the time being. He was driving him to wherever the hell it was after all. "So kid, you here with someone?"

"Um yeah, my ex." He muttered under his breath warily, watching the flashing of the neon lights passing him by rapidly.

"Doe's your ex know you're not a couple anymore?" Blinking and turning to stare at the taxi driver who was looking at Blaine in the rear view mirror, Blaine stopped short. He wasn't quite sure how to answer that one. They had been on a few dates recently, but were they actually dating? He didn't really know the answer.

"Er- pardon?" He inquired furrowing his brow in puzzlement. He wasn't sure what this driver was asking him and the man seemed to find this all highly amusing if his shaking shoulders had anything to do with it.

"You're a little slow on the uptake, aren't you kid?" He chuckled a deep throaty laugh and Blaine could say nothing. He had no idea what the man was talking about. At all. What was Kurt planning? Where in God's name were they going?

"What do you mean?"

The driver nodded his head towards Blaine's suit. "Nice suit. Like something you'd wear to a real special occasion."

"I guess..." He picked at the suit, not really getting any brain waves from the man's clues. Kurt liked to dress up for a lot of things. That was the problem. It could be any number of things as far as Blaine was concerned. I mean, God, they might just be gambling and Kurt would probably want to wear a suit to look like James Bond or something.

When the driver took a turning and a small white building came rapidly into Blaine's view he hitched a breath in, his stomach twisting into knots. "Oh my G-... This is a chapel isn't it?"

"Yep. Good luck kid."

"Um... Thank you?" Blaine squeaked out, handing over enough money for the driver to also have a tip as well. He had been trying to give him hints and he had been nice enough. As he got out, his legs shaking like a leaf in the wind, Blaine gulped down his fears and started striding towards the building. What was the worst that could happen after all? They had already been here, well not precisely here, but engaged and getting married. What he didn't understand was why the change of heart for Kurt? He wanted to get married now? Only a few short months after he had said he didn't want to marry Blaine because they were too young? He didn't understand this at all.

As soon as he entered the small building there was Kurt, resplendent in his own similar suit and standing, waiting for him to arrive. The widest smile was on his face and he practically skipped over to where Blaine was standing in the doorway, bewildered and more than a little stunned. "Kurt, what's going on?"

Kurt took hold of his hands, squeezing them tightly. "Blaine, my dad gave me some advice a few weeks ago and I- well I'm giving it a go."

"His advice was to fly me to Las Vegas and what? Convince me to marry you?" He asked, trying to bite back the bark of bitter laughter at the back of his throat. Kurt deserved to at least be heard out. That much he would give him.

"No he told me to figure out what you wanted more than anything else in this world and use it to prove that I love you."

"And you think that us being married is that thing."

Kurt shook his head sadly, his right hand wandering up his arms, stroking it comfortingly. "No I think what you want is stability and someone who will care for you for the rest of your life. You want someone to love you, support you, cherish you. But most importantly you want someone to help you learn to love yourself. To stand by you no matter what. I've been an idiot before, I'll admit that but I want to give you all of these things. I want to help you love yourself again." Blaine stood confounded by Kurt's words. How had he read his mind so well? Blaine needed to be cared for, he longed for it. Was Kurt really going to give him what he had wanted for so long?

"Kurt I-" Blaine began but was stopped by Kurt's finger over his lips.

"No I- I want to give you something." Kurt moved to the middle of the chapel, confusing an already befuddled Blaine. He didn't know what to think at this point. Should he marry Kurt? Should he give him a second chance? Had Kurt changed enough for him to accept Blaine and all his faults and let them live happily together? So many questions were whizzing around his mind he couldn't come up with an answer to any of them. But Then Kurt started singing and the voices in his head vanished as he listened with all his heart to the words coming out of the man he loved more than anyone's mouth.

**Blaine let me love you**

**And I will love you**

**Until you learn to love yourself**

**Blaine let me love you**

**I know your trouble**

**Don't be afraid, Blaine let me help**

**Blaine let me love you**

**And I will love you**

**Until you learn to love yourself**

**A heart of numbness gets bought to life**

**I'll take you there**

Tears trickled down Blaine's face as he listened to the words Kurt was singing to him. Did he really mean it? Would he really support him, care for him, give him the affection he had yearned for for practically his whole life. Would Kurt truly be the one for him? He wanted to believe it so badly. He loved Kurt more than anything, despite Kurt breaking his heart more times than he cared to admit. He was the one that he wanted to sit beside when they were silver haired and wrinkled. But could he allow himself to trust that this was real? Blaine didn't know what to do. His mind wrestled with his heart, battling out to win over what Blaine would do next.

**I can see the pain behind your eyes**

**It's been there for quite a while**

**I just wanna be the one to remind you what it is to smile**

**I would love to show you what true love can really do**

**Blaine let me love you**

**And I will love you**

**Until you learn to love yourself**

**Blaine let me love you**

**I know your trouble**

**Don't be afraid, Blaine let me help**

**Blaine let me love you**

**And I will love you**

**Until you learn to love yourself**

**A heart of numbness gets bought to life**

**I'll take you there**

As Kurt finished he walked back over to Blaine, kneeling before him and taking the smaller boys hand in his own, beaming up to Blaine, his eyes bright and merry, if a little wet with unshod tears. "So Blaine Devon Anderson, will you marry me?"

**Song used: Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself) by NeYo.**


	7. A Dream Come True

**A/N Hi everyone. Here's the next bit!**

**I never owned Glee.**

**Chapter Seven **

"Yes. Yes I will." Blaine choked out, not quite believing that this was all happening so fast. As Kurt's arms slid around his slim waist he felt himself grabbing onto the other boy for dear life just to make sure that this was in fact real. That it was actually happening. It felt like a dream to Blaine, a dream he had wished for long ago that would never come to pass. But it was. Kurt wanted to be with him, he wanted them to be together forever. He wanted to look after Blaine, care for him, help him through his dark periods. This was the man that Blaine loved. The man he had fallen in love with as a boy. He was back. Kurt was back. He understood Blaine and all that was within him and he still wanted to be by his side forever. What more could he have ever wished for? It seemed as though every wish he had ever had had come true. He was finally getting his fairytale ending.

When he heard a clapping from the audience inside the chapel of strangers Blaine came firmly back down to Earth, blushing furiously at the thought that these people had witnessed what was possibly the most pivotal moment of his entire life. He hadn't even realised they were in the building, he had solely concentrated on Kurt and Kurt alone.

"Shall we get married then hon?" Kurt whispered into his ear and all he could do was nod, his tongue tied in so many knots that he couldn't speak at all. He allowed Kurt's soft hand to slip into his own and lead him down to where they would exchange their vows and finally be married to one another.

"Are you sure Kurt? You really want this?" Blaine murmured into the taller boys ear to make sure this was going ahead, that Kurt wanted to be with him and only him.

Kurt turned to give him a bemused look. "Of course silly, I've been planning this for weeks now." His lips brushed Blaine's cheek softly and he could feel them going warm. Only Kurt could ever do that to him. He hoped that feeling would never go away.

Once they had gotten to the alter the officiate began but all Blaine could hear was the pounding of his own heart beating. He must have still been dreaming. This must still be a dream. This couldn't be real.

"You would like to say your own vows Kurt?" The officiate smiled warmly as he looked to the chestnut haired young man ,who nodded looking suddenly scared of what was going on. He took a deep breath and Blaine felt like he was holding his own. He could feel his one true love's hands shaking in his own as he smiled a wobbly smile and let out his breath readying himself to speak. Kurt always did that. Like he was getting rid of everything else and focussing on his one simple task ahead of him. He loved that Kurt did that. He loved everything about him. He just couldn't help it.

"From the very first moment that I met you I knew you were special. You were so strong, confident and you helped me become a better person. To accept myself and those around me for who they truly were. You are my best friend, my true love. I know I've hurt you in the past but today I'm standing before you to tell you that I will be your strength when you're feeling weak, your friend when you need someone to listen, your light when you're in darkness. I will cherish you forever and ever Blaine. I always should have and I've learnt my lesson. We'll make it through this lifetime together. I love you Blaine Anderson."

Blaine could feel the tears trickling down his cheek as Kurt said the most heartfelt words he had ever said to him. Kurt was saying that he would be there for him, understand him, help him through this life. IT was all he could ever ask for and more.

"Blaine do you have any words you would like to say to Kurt." Blaine nodded to the officiate and turned to the ocean coloured eyes of the man he had fallen so deeply in love with that nothing could compare to it.

"Kurt I haven't got anything rehearsed but here goes. I love you, I always have and I always will. I love your passion, you grace, your strength and courage. You keep me anchored when I feel like I'm going to drift away. You understand me like no other. No words could describe just how much you mean to me. You're everything. My world, my universe. Without you I'm like a black hole. I need your light to cancel out my dark. But I promise I will be there for you too. Through the good times and bad, through thick and thin. Nothing that anyone or anything throws at us can break us. This is forever. I will never let go of you, no matter what." Kurt gave him a wobbly smile and a stranger came up to hand them a pair of rings that looked identical. _Typical Kurt, he's thought of everything. _

He wasn't listening to a word of anything going on around him. All Blaine could do was stare into those soulful ocean coloured eyes as he slid the ring onto Blaine's left ring finger. The weight felt right, like it was always meant to be there, not weird or wrong at all. Like he was finally home. Before he knew it the wedding was over and Kurt leaned over to give him a soft kiss on his lips which he returned, his heart beating wildly. It was done. They were married. This was real.

* * *

"So how do you feel? Any different?" Kurt asked as they lay stretched out on their empire sized bed gazing fondly at one another. Blaine's smile was wide, his cheeks flushed, his eyes almost fevered.

"I can't quite believe this has happened. That we're **married**. I love you so much Kurt. I feel like I'm floating around at the moment in some sort of dream." He giggled, snuggling closer to Kurt, his head coming to rest on Kurt's shoulder. Blaine was like a warm, thick blanket. One that Kurt had sorely missed. He was always warm. His Blainey. "You know since we're married now and everything..." Blaine lifted his head up, mischief in his eyes as he span little circles onto Kurt's chest with his finger.

"Hmm?" Kurt inquired, knowing precisely what was on Blaine's mind. It was also on his mind. It had been for some time.

"Well maybe we should, you know..." Blaine stopped giving Kurt a significant glance.

"You know what?" Kurt asked, making Blaine say it out loud, his heart thrumming in anticipation.

"Well maybe we should consummate it." Blaine murmured into Kurt's ear, kissing it softly and making his way down Kurt's jaw with little butterfly kisses that he knew drove him insane.

Moaning in pleasure, his eyelids fluttering as Blaine carried on giving him small chaste kisses down to his chest, closer and closer to his right nipple, which he sucked and teased into a mound with his teeth once he had gotten to his goal, Kurt felt unable to respond with anything resembling the English language. Blaine had always known how to drive him crazy. But then he had had practice in doing so. When Blaine came back up to stare at him, love filling his eyes Kurt eventually replied breathlessly. "I thought you weren't ready to have sex?" He teased.

"That was before. Now you're my husband you have a duty to fuck my brains out." Blaine growled kissing and sucking at Kurt's neck lustfully.

"Such language Blaine. I didn't think true gentlemen spoke that way." Kurt chuckled when he heard a low whine escape Blaine's lips. "Ok, ok, lay down on the bed then. I've finished playing with you." Blaine quickly divested himself of his clothing, eager for what was to come.

"You better not have." Blaine muttered quietly making Kurt grin widely as he lay down on his stomach ready for Kurt to stretch him. Reaching over to get the lubricant out he inhaled at the sight of Blaine laying in front of him, gloriously naked. This was Kurt's favourite part. Sliding his hands over Blaine's strong, muscular thighs, squeezing and massaging them whilst making his way closer to Blaine's firm ass. Hearing Blaine's sighs and groans of pleasure drove him on quickly, wanting to be inside his lover once again. He leaned across, dolloping a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and spread Blaine's cheeks in order for him to insert his first finger inside his husband. Circling it around Blaine's rim he slid his finger in slowly, listening to Blaine groan deeply at the sensation, his back and ass arching into the contact. "Oh Kurt, I want you inside me so much."

"Oh God..." Kurt muttered increasing the pace of his finger thrusting into Blaine, adding a second to stretch him further. Blaine, clearly wanting more, bucked up even further till he was on all fours, panting heavily, his head thrown back in shear ecstasy. Kurt, feeling his own cock straining against his boxer briefs, quickly took his fingers out of Blaine, shedding his clothing and moaned at the freedom before going back to readying his lover.

"Kurt please." Blaine begged his husband, wanting more. Kurt, now extremely hard was not going make Blaine wait any more. He didn't think he himself could wait any longer anyhow. Slicking some lubricant onto his throbbing cock, Kurt spread Blaine's cheeks apart, lining himself up to his husband and thrusting himself inside of him fiercely. Groaning at the sensation of being inside Blaine tight ass almost made Kurt come. It had been so long. Long, long months.

"I love you so much Blaine." Kurt panted out, starting to pull out slowly and thrust back into his soul mate as he kept a tight grip on Blaine's hips. Feeling the pleasure rocking through him Kurt picked up his pace, aggressively pounding into Blaine, who was bucking and mewling underneath as he was ridden by the man he loved more than anything in this world. Blaine's pants became more and more ragged, his hands gripping the sheets underneath his hands like a vice until Kurt felt him tightening around his length. Blaine climaxed loudly, making Kurt only need to thrust into Blaine a few more times before he too came over the edge, spilling his seed inside of his now husband.

Breathing heavily Kurt flopped down onto the bed, sweaty and sated. He didn't know if he would be able to move for a good long while. He and Blaine had had a lot of different types of sex but they had never had desperate sex before. The closest to this that they had come was at the wedding, but that had been more like 'lust filled, I can't think straight I need to have sex now' kind of sex. This had been desperate. They had needed each other for so long and denied themselves over and over. Well no longer. Now they could be together for the rest of their lives.

"Kurt." Blaine called out so quietly Kurt wasn't sure he had even said anything.

"Yeah honey?"

"Tell me why you love me." Kurt smiled. That was their favourite type of sex. When either Kurt or Blaine told the other why they loved each other and they had romantic, slow, wondrous sex. He turned towards the dark haired boy whose golden eyes waited expectantly for Kurt's reply.

"Well, for starters..."


	8. A Future Unfolds

**A/N here is the final little bit. Hope you enjoyed the story.**

**I never owned Glee**

**Epilogue**

**Seven years later**

"Blaine honey are you ready?" Kurt called out, adjusting his tie in the hallway mirror of their Manhattan apartment one last time, patting his hair down till it was just so. They needed to impress these people if they were going to be in with a chance of adopting a baby from them. They had talked about it for a while and although they had discussed surrogacy they had decided in the end that adoption was the best choice for them. After all there were a lot of children in this world that needed a home and they could give one to a special little guy or girl. Kurt secretly wanted a little girl but he had been too scared to ask Blaine what he wanted. It didn't really matter anyhow. Kurt just wanted a little one. He was ready to be a dad.

"I'm good." Blaine rushed out, his curls wild and free. He had stopped using stupid amounts of hair gel about eighteen months ago and Kurt couldn't help but think he looked so much better with his hair bouncy and full of curls like it was meant to be. "I look ok right?" Blaine asked nervously.

"Come here." Kurt straightened Blaine's crooked tie, rolling his eyes. How Blaine ever looked presentable he did not know but somehow he managed it and charmed the pants of all who met him. That was why Blaine was nominated to do most of the talking today. Him and his golden tongue. "There you look perfect honey."

Blaine exhaled and looked lovingly into his partners eyes. "How did I ever get so lucky?" Blaine smiled lovingly, little crinkles forming at the corners of his eyes.

"I don't know. I guess we were just meant to be..." Kurt smiled back. And they were. For the rest of their lives.


End file.
